Behind Enemy Lines
by Jheopardize
Summary: Geen Slash! Een Zwadderaar en een Griffoendor? Een Ravenklauwer en een Zwadderaar? Spelletjes, Cadeautjes en zo veel meer... Een oplossing? Geen idee,... (Samen met Mieke geschreven)
1. Geschreeuw en Gedichten?

**Disclaimer** _Geen van de karakters zijn van mij, ze zijn allen van Rowling. Zij bedacht ze en liet ze groeien. Ik leen ze allen omdat ik totaal niet creatief ben. Klaag me daarvoor niet aan, als ik ooit creatief word, mag Rowling mijn karakters ook lenen. Ik beloof ik geef ze allemaal weer terug, zonder beschadigingen…_

**Summary******_ Een Zwadderaar en een Griffoendor? Een Ravenklauwer en een Zwadderaar? Spelletjes, Cadeautjes en zo veel meer... Een oplossing? Geen idee,... (Samen met Mieke geschreven)_

**_1. Geschreeuw en Gedichten?_**

"Clear!" weerklonk het luid door de gangen van Zweinstein en Bibi keek om, alleen om in het furieuze gezicht van Draco Malfidus te kijken. "Oh o." zei langzaam en rende vervolgens de gang door, weg van de woedende jongen. "Door jou heb ik een onvoldoende!" schreeuwde hij weer en Bibi bleef niet eens staan toen ze terug riep "Moet jij je huiswerk maar zelf maken!" Er klonk een woedende schreeuw en Bibi door onder Mieke haar schouder door terwijl ze fluisterde "Houd hem alsjeblieft tegen." Mieke reageerde totaal niet maar Bibi wist dat haar vriendin het zou doen.  
Alleen een andere Zwadderaar kon Draco tegenhouden en terwijl Mieke dat deed rende Bibi snel naar de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw. Als iedere Ravenklauwer het huiswerk van anderen nu slecht maakten werden ze vast ook niet meer opgezocht, liever gezegd bedreigd, om het te maken dacht Bibi zuchtend. Ze wist diep van binnen dat het nooit zou gebeuren, maar zij zou nooit het voetsloofje van iemand zijn. En Draco Malfidus was de eerste die dat had ontdekt,…

"Draco kalmeer een beetje jongen!" zei Mieke. "Voor wat heb je een onvoldoende?" Draco keek zuchtend naar de grond en zei: "Toverdranken, als pa dit hoort…" Mieke stootte een klein lachje uit en Draco keek haar boos aan. "Wat heeft Bibi daarmee te maken?" Draco zuchtte. "Begrijp je dat dan niet?! Die stomme Ravenklauwer maakt mijn huiswerk!" Mieke dacht na, ze wist gewoon dat er meer achter moest zitten. Normaal gesproken maakte Draco zich niet zo druk om een onvoldoende waarom deze keer wel? Opeens wist ze het en een grijns verspreidde zich over haar lippen. 'Vind je haar soms leuk?' vroeg ze poeslief.  
"Nee, ja, nee, weet ik veel!" zei Draco en hij beende weg van Mieke, zijn eigen gedachten niet goed begrijpend. Mieke liep ook snel weg en even later stond ze voor snel de deur die naar de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw leidde. Ze wachtte tot ze een andere Ravenklauwer zou tegenkomen. '"Hoi Jordan, wil je me even binnen laten? Ik moet met Bibi praten." zei Mieke tegen een jongen waarvan ze wist dat die Jordan heette.  
Alle Ravenklauwers wisten van de goede vriendschap tussen Bibi en Mieke en lieten Mieke altijd naar binnen. Eenmaal in de leerlingenkamer keek ze zoekend rond naar Bibi. Uiteindelijk vond ze haar in een stoel, verstopt achter een boek. Met grote huppelende passen liep Mieke naar haar toe en trok met een ruk het boek uit haar handen terwijl ze begon te ratelen. "Hai Bibi! Je raad nooit wat Draco is...' zei Mieke met haar geheimzinnige glimlach en Bibi onderbrak haar lachend, ze kon haast wel raden wat er aan de hand was. Mieke kwam haar namelijk elke week hetzelfde vertellen. 'Het is vast iets leuks, laat me raden, niets zeggen, euhmm, hij is verliefd!"zei Bibi lachend en Mieke sprong bijna op en neer van enthousiasme. "Jup en raad eens op wie? JOU!" riep Mieke zo luid dat als er iemand anders in de leerlingenkamer was geweest die het allemaal konden horen.  
Bibi haar mond viel open en vervolgens trok ze een vies gezicht. "Dat ga je niet menen!" riep ze uit en Mieke plofte neer in een stoel. "Nou hij heeft het niet met zoveel woorden gezegd," begon ze en werd halverwege al onderbroken door Bibi die zei: "Zie je wel, je trekt de verkeerde conclusies." Mieke liet zich echter niet uit het veld slaan door haar koppige vriendin en ging rustig door met haar zin. "Hij leek zelf nog helemaal verward over zijn eigen gevoelens en hij was zeker niet blij met die onvoldoende." vertelde Mieke en eindigde in een giechelbui. "Dat heb je zeker expres gedaan, niet?" vroeg Mieke en ging al verder voordat Bibi ook maar iets kon zeggen "Ik weet namelijk dat jij nooit een onvoldoende zou halen voor Toverdranken, het is je beste vak!"  
"Natuurlijk zou ik nooit een onvoldoende voor Toverdranken halen!" begon Bibi verontwaardigd en Mieke voelde een preek aankomen. En zoals gewoonlijk had ze gelijk, want even later begon Bibi een preek af te steken. "Mensen moeten hun eigen huiswerk maken en geen Ravenklauwer bedreigen zodat ze hun huiswerk niet hoeven te maken. Ik ben Ravenklauwer en ik ben er trots op, maar ik ga niet iemand anders zijn huiswerk maken zodat hij één of ander meisje af kan lebberen." zei Bibi en trok een vies gezicht terwijl ze diep adem haalde om weer verder te kunnen gaan. "Je moet je eigen kennis vergroten en je eigen grenzen ontdekken. Ik ben geen voetslaaf en op ooit zullen de anderen daar ook achter komen en moeten ze zelf maar gaan leren! Kennis is macht!" eindigde Bibi en haalde een paar keer diep adem om weer op adem te kunnen komen.  
"Ja Biebs, dat weet ik zo langzamerhand al, ik krijg deze preek vaak genoeg, maar ik had echter niet verwacht dat je het ook een keer zou doen." verzuchtte Mieke en Bibi sprong overeind. "Ik moet weer gaan, ik geef iemand bijles in Toverdranken." zei ze langzaam maar duidelijk en Mieke haar mond viel open. "Net zei je nog dat je niemand zijn voetsloof was!" riep ze uit en Bibi haalde grijnzend haar schouders op. "Hij doet het merendeel zelf en hij betaald me ook nog." zei ze en op haar wangen verscheen een kleur. "Gierige Ravenklauwer!" riep Mieke lachend uit en vroeg toen "Wie is de gelukkige?"  
Op Bibi haar lippen verscheen een glimlach en ze zei: "Harry Potter." Mieke slaakte een gil en riep: "DAT MEEN JE NIET! HARRY POTTER!" vervolgens klapte ze haar handen voor haar mond en werd knalrood. "Laat maar Mieke, dat wist ik al,…" zei Bibi lachend en begon de leerlingenkamer uit te lopen terwijl Mieke vroeg "Wat wist je al?"  
Bibi lachte en zei: "Dat je verliefd bent op de vijand,…" Vervolgens verdween ze uit de leerlingenkamer terwijl Mieke haar van alles nariep. Mieke vloekte langzaam en ging de leerlingenkamer uit. Snel haastte ze zich naar Zwadderich waar ze een verwoedde Draco tegen kwam. "Over je onvoldoende heen?'' zei Mieke snel. 'Ja! Maar over die rot lief.. laat maar.'' "Wat wilde je zeggen?" "NIKS!" schreeuwde Draco en hij rende naar zijn slaapzaal. Mieke had nog net een glimp van Draco's tranen kunnen zien. "De dwaas." zei ze hardop.  
"MM... geen slechte drank hoor Harry!" zei Bibi lachend. Harry was net bezig zijn Slinksap af te maken toen Bibi de kamer binnen kwam. "Je kunt gaan." zei Bibi met een goedkeurende blik op Harry. "Mag ik je wat vragen?" vroeg harry aan Bibi. "Altijd!" zei Bibi blij en keek heel even naar Harry's litteken. "Nou, wie is de wachter van Zwadderich? Moet ik weten van Angelique." Bibi wist even niet hoe ze moest antwoorden. Zal ze Mieke verraden? Ach het kon niet veel kwaad. "Mieke" zei Bibi ademloos. "Wat? Echt!! Wat vet eehh ik bedoel o leuk." zei Harry die een tomaten hoofd kreeg. "Heb je soms een oogje op dr?" Bibi keek vragend harry aan. "Waarom zou ik! Die lelijke Zwadderaar!" zei Harry verwoed en liep snel de deur uit. Bibi haalde haar schouders op. Snel snelde ze zich naar de uilenvleugel om een brief aan Mieke te sturen.  
Even later ontving Mieke de brief;

_Ik moet je wat vertellen,  
xxx Biebs_

Mieke grinnikte zachtjes en liep snel naar de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw.  
''Warom wouww wje mwe sprwekewn?'' zei Mieke met een mond vol chocolade. Op Bibi's gezicht verscheen een vrolijke grijns. ''Harry Potter..'' zei ze op een gemeen toontje. Mieke werd helemaal rood en Bibi's grijns werd groter. "Wat is er met hem?" vroeg ze snel. "Hij is overduidelijk verliefd op je!" zei Bibi snel. "WAAT? ECHT HARRY POTTER VERLIEFD OP MIJ!!" Mieke sprong bijna en merkte later pas de alle Ravenklauwers naar haar keken. Snel ging ze zitten en zei; "o nou ik ben niet op hem. Stomme grif" Bibi grijns werd - wat bijna onmogelijk was - nog groter. "Sorry dat ik je stoor, maar Draco wil Mieke spreken.." zei Johan een ravenklauwer. "O natuurlijk." zei Mieke en keek naar Bibi. Bibi's grijns verdween als sneeuw voor de zon en voor Mieke was het haar beurt om te grijnzen. Mieke snelde zich naar de deur en liep naar Zwadderich toe. "He Draco wat is er loos?" Draco zag er vermoeid uit - wat Mieke voor de allereerste keer had gezien. "Draco??? Wat is er jongen?" "Ik kan toch niet verliefd worden op een verdomde Ravenklauwer?" zei Draco plots. "Dus het is waar Draco?" Mieke zat op het puntje van haar stoel. "Sorry, vertel het niet verder maar ik denk echt dat ik Bibi leuk vindt..." in Draco's ogen verschenen tranen. Draco leek echt geschokt van zijn plotselinge gevoelens. "Pa kilt me als hij hoort dat ik verliefd ben op z'on... z'on stome Ravenklauwer!" "O, wacht ik ben wat vergeten bij Sneep, Sorry Draco maar ik kan nu niet bij je zijn!" En Mieke rende de deur uit, inplaats naar Sneep's kerkers te gaan rende ze naar Ravenklauw om Bibi iets te vertellen…

"BIBI!" gilde Mieke zo hard als ze kon. Heel Ravenklauw stond op hun kop van het harde geluid. "Wat is er Mieke? Moet ik een leraar voor je halen?" vroeg Bibi bezorgd. Mieke grinnikte. Ze toverde een grote grijns naar voren. "Neej joh gekkie! Draco is smoor op je!" Bibi verstarde en keek met grote ogen naar Mieke. "Ben jij gestoord?! IK HAAT DRACO!" galmde het door de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw. "Tjonge jonge doe es rustig!" zei Mieke geschrokken. "Ik ga wel!" Mieke snelde zich uit de leerlingenkamer en liep stomverbaasd Harry Potter tegen het lijf. Ze botste 'prongeluk' tegen hem op en haar tas begaf het. Harry's bril kletterde op de grond en hij viel achterover. Met wazige ogen kon hij net een 'meisjes gedaante' zien. "Hermelien heb jij Mieke gezien toevallig? Ik wil wel haar ogen zien." zei hij. "Sorry hoor maar ik ben Mieke en geen Hermelien." zei Mieke geschrokken. Harry deed zijn bril op en bevroor. "O nee!" piepte hij. Zijn wangen kleurde langzaam rood en Mieke grijnsde breed. "Laat niemand het weten maar het is ok!" zei ze op een geheimzinnige fluistertoon. Harry Potter grijnsde nu ook en liep zelfverzekerd naar Griffoendor toe.  
"Waar was je nou? Ik zie je de hele avond niet meer!" zei een stomverbaasde Bibi. "Rustig aan Biebs, was ff boeken halen bij de bieb, ik ga me meer verdiepen in duistere kunsten, fasinerend gewoon" zei Mieke heel afwezig. Bibi keek bedenkend neer op Mieke. "Weet je het zeker?" "Ja de patat is heerlijk.." Bibi draaide met haar ogen en mompelde iets van "verliefd" en begon haar laatste frietjes op te eten. Toen ze net klaar was en wilde weglopen strandde er een briefje op haar bord.

_Rozen zijn rood,  
Viooltjes zijn blauw,  
Mijn liefde voor jou is groot.  
Dat zeg ik maar gauw.  
Het is anders dan wat ik zeg.  
Ik voel meer dan meer.  
Geef mij geen pech.  
Dat doet mijn zeer.  
Harten en liefde met elkaar.  
Samen staan wij voor het altaar.  
Staan dat doen wij daar.  
Ik zie je mooie haar.  
Je prachtige ogen schijnen goed.  
Je lippen zijn als rozen.  
Je stem zo lief en zoet.  
Mijn woorden komen als hozen.  
xxx Draco Malfidus._

Bibi propte de brief in elkaar en zei; "Stom gerijmel!" Boos liep ze de grote zaal uit. "Poging mislukt?" vroeg Draco even later in de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich. Mieke kon het niet over haar hart halen om Draco nu te beledigen. "Je weet maar nooit" Draco grijnsde breed en begon weer een nieuw gedicht te maken.


	2. Modderbloedjes en Cadeautjes?

**Disclaimer** _Geen van de karakters zijn van mij, ze zijn allen van Rowling. Zij bedacht ze en liet ze groeien. Ik leen ze allen omdat ik totaal niet creatief ben. Klaag me daarvoor niet aan, als ik ooit creatief word, mag Rowling mijn karakters ook lenen. Ik beloof ik geef ze allemaal weer terug, zonder beschadigingen…_

**Summary******_ Een Zwadderaar en een Griffoendor? Een Ravenklauwer en een Zwadderaar? Spelletjes, Cadeautjes en zo veel meer... Een oplossing? Geen idee,... (Samen met Mieke geschreven)_

**_2. Modderbloedjes en Cadeautjes?_**

Een paar dagen laten liep Bibi door Zweinstein alsof ze een citroen had ingeslikt en ging iedereen met een boog om haar heen. Mieke zat met haar in de bieb en keek haar alleen zwijgend aan toen Bibi wéér een nieuw briefje ontdekte. "Als ik nog één briefje krijg, laat ik het hem persoonlijk opeten!" gromde ze op lage toon en Mieke verborg haar gezicht snel achter haar handen. "Lach niet Mieke! Dit is allemaal jouw schuld! Ik kan Draco Malfidus niet uitstaan! Kan je hem niet vertellen dat ik een modderbloed ben? Dan koelt hij vast wel af!" riep Bibi uit en achter hun klonk een plof op hetzelfde moment dat Bibi haar hoofd op de tafel liet vallen. Daardoor hoorde ze de plof niet, maar Mieke natuurlijk wel en met een ruk keek ze om en zag Draco nog net met een kop op zeven dagen onweer weglopen.  
"Euhm Bibi, ik moet gaan. Maak jij het verslag maar alleen af, als Ravenklauwer kan je dat vast wel." zei Mieke terwijl ze opstond en Bibi wuifde alleen even met haar hand terwijl haar hoofde nog steeds op de tafel lag. Snel rende Mieke de bieb uit, op weg naar de Leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich waar Draco gegarandeerd zou zijn.

"Het is een modderbloedje! Had je dat niet kunnen zeggen!" riep Draco uit zodra Mieke in de lege leerlingenkamer stond en Mieke probeerde iets te zeggen maar kreeg er geen woord tussen."Ik wil geen woord meer van jouw horen, vanaf nu ga ik weer met Patty en jij laat mij met rust!" riep Draco weer en liep vervolgens met grote passen naar de jongens slaapzaal.  
Mieke knipperde verbaasd met haar ogen maar moest vervolgens toch lachen. Draco geloofde werkelijk dat Bibi een modderbloedje was! Oke, het was dan wel niet zo bekend dat haar moeder ook een puurbloed was, één van onbekende tovenaarsfamilie, maar toch was ze een puurbloed. "Dom blondje." mompelde ze gniffelend en zonk neer op een grote sofa, niet wetend wat Bibi ondertussen aan het doen was...

"Weet je het zeker Bibi? Het lijkt er namelijk niet op." zei Harry aarzelend en Bibi zuchtte diep. "Ik ken mijn vrienden Harry Potter, probeer er niet onder uit te komen, je hebt het verdorie zelf aan mij verteld!" schoot Bibi uit en Harry ging met een hand door zijn haren. "Ik weet het Bibi, maar,...."  
"Niets te maren, het is de enige manier waarop ze mij met rust zal laten!" riep Bibi weer uit en Harry keek haar nu verbaasd aan. "Hoe bedoel je de enige manier waarop ze jouw met rust zal laten? Het is toch je beste vriendin?" vroeg Harry nu overduidelijk in de war en Bibi knikte terwijl ze haar armen over elkaar heen sloeg. "Klopt, maar ze wil mij koppelen aan de vijand." zei Bibi kort en Harry lachte. "Wat?" vroeg Bibi verbaasd en wachtte tot Harry uitgelachen was voordat ze op een antwoord stond. "Zij wil jouw aan de vijand koppelen? Wat doe jij dan? Een Zwadderaar aan een Griffoendor koppelen!" en weer begon Harry te lachen terwijl Bibi een kleur kreeg. "Dat is het niet!" riep Bibi uit "Ik heb echt oorlog met die jongen! Maar doe je het nu?"  
Harry knikte en Bibi zuchtte tevreden, "Mooi, morgenavond bij het meer, ik zorg dat Mieke er is." zei ze en liep het lokaal weer uit. Als die zou werken zou Mieke niet eens meer denken aan haar, dacht Bibi glunderend vlak voordat ze in slaap viel.

"Draco, luister je wel naar me?" vroeg Patty met zoette stem en keek Draco met knipperende ogen aan. Draco gaf echter totaal geen antwoord en Patty wapperde verontwaardigd met haar hand voor zijn ogen langs. "Dracy? Waar zit je met je gedachten?" vroeg ze nu pruilend en voor het eerst die avond keek Draco echt naar haar.  
Hij fronste en stond vervolgens op waardoor Patty van zijn schoot, op de grond viel. "Ik moet wraak nemen op een modderbloedje." mompelde hij wegwuivend en Patty trok nu een wenkbrauw op. "Jij moet wraak nemen op een modderbloedje? Waarom zou je ook maar bij een modderbloedje in de buurt willen komen?" vroeg ze met een vies gezicht en Draco grimaste. "Door haar heb ik een onvoldoende gekregen op Toverdranken, ze heeft het expres gedaan." zei Draco op gevaarlijk lage toon en Patty snoof. "Moet jij je huiswerk maar niet laten maken door een Huffelpuffer." zei ze minachtend en het volgende moment had Draco haar haren vast en trok en met een ruk aan. "Het was een Ravenklauwer Patty," gromde hij op gevaarlijke toon "ze zit mij al tijden dwars en dat moet nu maar eens ophouden."  
Hij liet Patty haar haren los en kamde met zijn handen door zijn haren. "Ik ga er persoonlijk voor zorgen dat ze wenst dat ze nooit geboren was." mompelde hij en liep de leerlingenkamer uit.  
'Ze krijgt heel erg spijt! ' dacht Draco. "Hey Draco!" zei een bekende meisjesstem. "Mieke? Wat doe je hier!" zei Draco woedend. "Hier zijn, ik moet om negen uur bij het meer zijn" "waarom?" "Geen idee" Mieke wendde haar blik af, en liep naar beneden. Nadat ze alle trappen af had gelopen kwam ze bij de deuren. Bibi had vaagjes gezegd dat ze moest komen, anders zou ze dood zijn. Mieke nam haar niet  
serieus , maar liep toch naar het meer.  
"Hehe ben je er eindelijk!" zei Bibi ongeduldig. Mieke keek geïrriteerd naar Bibi en wenste vurig dat er iets normaals zou zijn. "Hier is iemand voor je!" en ze wees naar de deur. Mieke keek om en zag Harry Potter aanlopen. Opeens werd ze lichtelijk roze, en wist ze niets te zeggen. Harry leek ook rood te worden.  
Harry wil graag met je uit!" zei Bibi opgewonden. Mieke wist wat Bibi wilde, ze wilde hun twee koppelen. "Ehh.." stamelde Harry. "Niet zo stamelen Harry, zeg het maar!" Bibi leek vrolijker dan ooit. "Wil je met valentijnsdag met me uit!" zei Harry zo vlug dat het bijna niet te verstaan was. Valentijnsdag? Dat was al zaterdag! "Ehh ja is goed tot dan!" zei Mieke snel en ze rende weg.  
"Ik krijg je wel Bibi!" zei Mieke boos. Bibi glimlachte alleen maar. "Jij en Draco zullen spoedig samen zijn!" en weg was ze. Dit had Bibi niet verwacht  
Toch lachte Bibi weer, Draco moest haar niet. Hij dacht nu toch dat ze een modderbloedje was en daarnaast had ze zelf binnenkort een date met een lieve jongen. En dat was iets dat Mieke niet wist,… Grinnikend liep Bibi weer naar binnen en liep daar tegen een muur aan. "Oke, ik weet dat de trappen bewegen, maar sinds wanneer bewegen de muren ook?" vroeg Bibi zich hardop af toen ze eindelijk weer iets kon zeggen. Ze was keihard op haar kont beland en wist zeker dat het een blauwe plek zou worden. "Als jij je ogen openhoudt loop je ook niet tegen iets of in dit geval iemand aan." klonk het arrogant en Bibi deed langzaam één oog open om hem vervolgens snel weer dicht te knijpen en binnensmonds te vloeken. Ze was met haar domme kop tegen Draco Malfidus opgelopen!  
"Oh jij bent het." zei Bibi uiteindelijk droog en keek naar Draco op. Die zei plots geen woord meer, maar staarde alleen in Bibi haar grijs/groene ogen, het leek haast alsof er een storm in woedde. Een storm van emoties. "Als ik jouw was zou ik je mond dichtdoen, ik zou het verschrikkelijk vinden als je een vlieg in zou slikken." zei Bibi na een moment van stilte en Draco sloot met een klap zijn mond om vervolgens zijn hand naar Bibi uit te steken om haar overeind te helpen.  
Bibi aarzelde even maar pakte uiteindelijk toch de hand aan waarna ze overeind werd getrokken en tegen Draco's harde lichaam aan belande. Weer staarde hij in haar ogen, maar de betovering werd verbroken toen Bibi langzaam met haar ogen knipperde en haar hand uit die van Draco trok.  
"Bedankt voor het helpen van het modderbloedje!" riep ze nog terwijl ze de gang weer uitliep, op weg naar de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw.

Verdwaasd staarde Draco haar na, het leek haast alsof hij kon verdrinken in haar ogen. Toch zorgde haar kille stem ervoor dat hij bleef leven en haar wegstervende voetstappen zorgden ervoor dat hij zich leeg en eenzaam voelde. Het was allemaal zo verwarrend, maar met een paar dagen zou dat wel verdwijnen. Dan zou ze als een brave Ravenklauwer weer zijn huiswerk maken en goed ook nog.  
Ondertussen ijsbeerde Mieke door de leerlingenkamer Zwadderich. Dat Harry Potter met haar uit wilde! Ze had nog nooit meegemaakt dat een jongen die ze leuk vond ook van haar hield. Een onbekend gevoel kroop van haar maag naar boven. Maar dat veranderde opeens in een onbehagelijk gevoel. "Wat moet ik aan?" siste ze door haar tanden.

Snel rennend ging Mieke naar haar slaapzaal om haar kleren te bekijken. Maar tot haar grootste verbijstering zag ze dat er niets in haar kledingkast lag. "Shit!" kreunde Mieke. "Niet net nu!" Marlies - een meisje die bij Mieke op de slaapzaal lag - kwam binnen gelopen. "Wat is er?" vroeg ze toen ze een bijna huilende Mieke zag. "Niets ga maar" Marlies haalde haar schouwders op en ging de slaapzaal uit.  
Net toen Mieke wanhopig naar Bibi wilde gaan verscheen er een sneeuwitte uil met een groot pak. De uil strandde voor haar voeten en knabbelde vrolijk aan Mieke's broek. Tevreden maakte Mieke het pak open en bleef even staan van verbijstering. "Wat.. wat.. mooi!" gilde ze. Er lag een beeldschone uitgaans jurk, waar ze er heel mooi in uit zou zien. Een stel nieuwe mooie schoolkleren, en een paar gewone stoere kledingstukken.

Er zat ook een briefje bij;

_Lieve knappe dochter van ons, we vonden dat je een valentijnscadeautje van ons moest krijgen. Het is dan wel iets te vroeg, maar vast en zeker zal je het nodig hebben.  
(pleeg)Pap en (pleeg)Mam._

Mieke slaakte een gilletje en begon gelijk alle kleding te passen, ze vond het geweldig! Dit moet Bibi zien, dacht ze enthousiast toen ze in de spiegel keek en de prachtige jurk zag. Op blote voeten rende ze door de gang heen, op weg naar de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw. "Laat me erin! laat me erin!" riep Mieke uit en na een tijdje deed een slaperige eerstejaars de deur open en gluurde om het hoekje. Mieke gaf hem niet eens de tijd om te zien of het oké was of niet maar rende langs hem heen naar binnen.  
"Bibi! Bibi!" gilde ze midden in de leerlingenkamer en na een moment verscheen Bibi bovenaan de trap. "Wat heb jij nu aan?" riep ze giechelend uit en Mieke keek stralend omlaag naar haar jurk. "Is het geen plaatje! Zo kan hij me vast niet weerstaan!" riep ze naar Bibi die nu langzaam de trap afging en zei: "Hij is inderdaad mooi."


	3. Valentijnsdag en Roze ondergoed?

**Disclaimer** _Geen van de karakters zijn van mij, ze zijn allen van Rowling. Zij bedacht ze en liet ze groeien. Ik leen ze allen omdat ik totaal niet creatief ben. Klaag me daarvoor niet aan, als ik ooit creatief word, mag Rowling mijn karakters ook lenen. Ik beloof ik geef ze allemaal weer terug, zonder beschadigingen…_

**Summary******_ Een Zwadderaar en een Griffoendor? Een Ravenklauwer en een Zwadderaar? Spelletjes, Cadeautjes en zo veel meer... Een oplossing? Geen idee,... (Samen met Mieke geschreven)_

**_3. Valentijnsdag en Roze ondergoed?_**

Valentijnsdag naderde snel en Mieke was zo opgewonden dat ze alleen maar kon springen en dansen. "MIEKE!" zuchtte Bibi voor de zoveelste keer geërgerd. "Wat is er? Wat is er? Wat is er? WAT IS ER!" gilde Mieke opgewonden. Bibi's geërgerde blik verdween in een grijns. "Je weet toch welke dag het vandaag is?" Mieke stopte met springen. "Ja" zei ze benauwd. "Valentijnsdag, en je moet je opfrissen, straks vind je pottertje niet leuk!" Bibi's grijns werd groter. "O mijn hémel" stamelde Mieke. En de rest van de ochtend had Bibi geen last meer van Mieke. Constant was ze bezig in haar tuttel hoek om de juiste kleding en make-up te maken.  
Eerst had ze haar rok aan met een leuk shirtje! Maar later dacht ze toch dat haar groene jurk beter zou zijn, en het werd uiteindelijk haar groene jurk.

Ondertussen liep Bibi door de gangen van Zweinstein, op weg naar de bibliotheek. Ze moest nog een hele stapel boeken inleveren en was op zoek naar een nieuw boek voor een extra werkstuk Toverdranken. Toen ze echter vlakbij de bibliotheek was zag ze Draco Malfidus daar ook staan en bedacht zich. Ze wilde weer terug lopen, maar Draco had haar al gezien en snelde nu naar haar toe. "Blijf staan Clear." zei hij op commanderende toon, maar Bibi luisterde niet naar hem en daardoor kwam hij naast haar lopen. "Het is Valentijnsdag, moet je niet één of ander onschuldig, kwijlend meisje lastig vallen?" vroeg Bibi kortaf en ze had durven zweren dat ze hem hoorde grinniken.  
"Ik val ook iemand lastig." zei hij uiteindelijk grinnikend en Bibi gromde: "Als je mijn onschuldig en kwijlend wil noemen zal ik er persoonlijk voor zorgen dat je een week op de ziekenzaal ligt." Even was het stil en Bibi haalde opgelucht adem toen ze steeds dichter bij de Ravenklauw leerlingenkamer in de buurt kwam. "Ik wil dat je mijn huiswerk maakt, en goed ook." zei Draco uiteindelijk en Bibi bleef ineens staan. "Oh jee, wat een aanbod! Daar moet ik even over nadenken hoor. Euh, nee!" zei Bibi alsof ze er echt over nadacht om het huiswerk van iemand anders te gaan maken. Draco greep nu haar arm en draaide haar met een ruk om waardoor de boeken op de grond vielen.  
Nu keek Bibi, Draco voor het eerst aan, een moment lang staarden ze alleen naar elkaar, maar toen begon Draco zijn gezicht dichter bij die van Bibi te brengen. Even keek Bibi verbaasd maar toen hij zijn ogen sloot kreeg ze door wat hij van plan was en sprong geschrokken achteruit terwijl ze riep: "Whoaa, moet je de tijd zien! Ik kom nog te laat voor mijn Valentijn date! Dat wil ik Marcel niet aandoen!" Met een ruk trok ze haar arm los, bukte om haar boeken weer op te pakken en rende vervolgens de leerlingenkamer in. Dat is niet gebeurd, dat is niet gebeurd, herhaalde Bibi in haar hoofd terwijl ze met haar rug tegen een muur aanzakte en een vies gezicht trok.  
Het volgende moment stond ze echter op en liep naar de slaapzaal, ze had namelijk niet gelogen toen ze had gezegd dat ze een Valentijn date had en ze wilde Marcel echt niet laten wachten. Snel trok ze haar gewaad uit en begon vervolgens haar shirt ook los te knopen terwijl ze naar de kast liep en deze opende. Vervolgens deed ze haar rok uit terwijl ze nog steeds iets zocht. Toen ze achter zich de deur hoorde nam ze aan dat het haar kamergenootje was en vroeg zonder om te kijken "Miranda, heb jij mijn rode trui nog?" Er kwam geen antwoord, maar Bibi hoorde wel voetstappen dus nam ze aan dat Miranda ging kijken of ze de trui nog had.  
Ineens hoorde ze ineens vlak achter zich een jongens stem en ze schrok zo dat ze bijna de kast invloog, maar het volgende moment draaide ze zich echter woedend om. "Ben je nu helemaal gek geworden!" riep ze uit, totaal vergetend dat ze in haar ondergoed stond en prikte de persoon kwaad in zijn borstkast. "Je kunt mensen niet zomaar besluipen en hoe ben je ooit binnen gekomen! Jongens kunnen de meidenslaapzaal niet in!" riep Bibi kwaad uit en zag toch pas wie het was. Draco Malfidus,…  
Bibi was het dan ook niet eens met de regeling dat hoofdmonitoren elke afdeling in zouden kunnen en begreep ook niet hoe hij de meidenslaapzaal in had kunnen komen. "Hoe ben je hier ooit binnen gekomen!" riep Bibi kwaad uit, maar kreeg geen antwoord van de persoon waar ze tegen schreeuwde. Draco bleef naar haar staren en kwaad sloeg Bibi haar armen over elkaar terwijl ze giftig vroeg "Waar staar je naar, heb ik soms iets van je aan?" Nu grinnikte Draco en zei: "Het gaat erom wat je niet aanhebt." Nu trok Bibi een wenkbrauw op en keek langzaam omlaag, vervolgens kreeg ze een kleur en probeerde zichzelf te bedekken met haar armen. "Gluurder!" riep ze toen Draco begon te lachen en gooide het eerste voorwerp dat ze tegenkwam naar hem toe, haar borstel.  
Draco dook aan de kant en zei: "Hé, kom op! Kalmeer even! Ik wil alleen maar met je praten! Die spreuk dat jongens niet de meidenslaapzaal in kunnen word op Valentijnsdag tot acht uur uitgeschakeld! Houd nu op dingen naar mij toe te gooien!" Bibi gooide net een boek Waarzeggerij naar Draco toe, die hij niet op tijd kon ontwijken en dus midden in zijn gezicht kreeg. Even was het stil tussen de twee, maar toen barste Bibi in lachen uit. Dit vond Draco niet zo fijn en riep daarom "Houd op met lachen! Het is niet grappig! Je hebt een boek in mijn gezicht gegooid!"  
Hierdoor begon Bibi alleen maar harder te lachen en het volgende moment kwamen een paar bezorgde eerstejaars Ravenklauwers naar binnen. "Is er iets?" vroegen ze en kleurden rood toen ze Draco met een rood gezicht van woede zagen en Bibi in haar ondergoed, die bijna in de kast stond. "Ha, haal hem a, alsjeblieft weg."giechelde Bibi terwijl ze de tranen uit haar ogen veegde en de eerstejaars trokken tegelijk hun toverstokken. Door de verbaasde blik in Draco's ogen moest Bibi nog harder lachen en de eerstejaars riepen de eerste spreuk die ze geleerd hadden op Zweinstein. "Wingardium Leviosa!" klonk het in koor en het volgende moment zweefde Draco Malfidus luid protesterend door te lucht, de leerlingenkamer uit.  
"Zo kan ik me eindelijk omkleden, ik vraag me af hoe het met Harry en Mieke gaat,…" zei Bibi hardop terwijl ze een trui over haar hoofd trok.

Mieke had wel uren in de klassenoudste badkamer gestaan om zich op te maken en te wassen. Haar haar hing elegant over haar schouders en het schitterde en glansde. Mieke, die normaal nooit echt knap was geweest, zag er nu eindelijk wat knap uit. Ze probeerde stiekem haar arrogantie wat te verbergen, zodat ze niet te ijdel leek. Met vluchtige passen liep ze door de gang terwijl ze een zwadderaar tegen kwam die zijn mond open hing. "Zeg doe die maar weer dicht hoor" grapte Mieke terwijl ze grinnikte. De zwadderaar herstelde zich meteen en ging bijna rennend weg. Onder aan een trap zag Mieke Harry Potter staan. Haar maag maakte een schok terwijl ze zenuwachtig naar beneden liep. Harry zag er onweis knap uit terwijl hij naar haar keek.  
Harry dacht hetzelfde, hij had nog nooit z'on mooi meisje gezien. "Ehhh zullen we naar Zweinsveld gaan?" vroeg hij zenuwachtig. Mieke knikte verlegen en stak haar arm door die van Harry. Toen ze eindelijk door Vilder kwamen begon Harry te grijnzen. "Wat?" zei Mieke. "Eigenlijk wel heel erg vaag, we zijn allebie verlegen" zei hij maar warempel werd zijn grijns weggeblazen. Mieke giechelde maar voelde zich gelijk meer op d'r gemak. Het was heel gezellig met hun tweetjes. Ze gingen samen naar allerlei winkeltjes en kletstte uitgebreid over Zwerkbal. Uiteindelijk ging Harry - gedwongen door Mieke - mee naar Madame Kruidenaar terwijl ze een tafeltje uitkozen. In een hoek vonden ze een mooi tafeltje. Na een tijdje stil koffie te hebben gedronken pakte Harry opeens Mieke's hand. Mieke schrok zodat er bijna koffie werd geknoeid. Verbaasd trok Harry vlug zijn hand terug. Na 1 minuut zwijgzaam stilzitten vroeg Harry opeens. "Zou je ehhh willen?" vroeg hij met een blozend hoofd. "Als jij wilt" zei Mieke gretig. Harry Pakte voorzichtig haar hand weer en boog zijn hoofd naar voren. Mieke deed hetzelfde terwijl ze haar lippen op die van Harry Weekte. Mieke had nog nooit zo goed gezoend, want ze had echt wel een paar keer eerder gedaan. Ze voelde ogen naar haar kant kijken maar ze trok daar niets van aan. Toen ze klaar waren wilde Harry zijn mond open doen om iets te zeggen..  
Maar even later sloot hij hem echter weer en staarde naar een punt achter Mieke. Mieke keek nieuwsgierig om en zag nog net hoe Bibi probeerde om Marcel bij haar en Harry vandaan te houden maar het lukte voor geen meter. "Hoi Harry, ik wist niet dat jij hier ook was." zei Marcel vrolijk en keek vervolgens naar Mieke. "Ben je hier met een Zwadderaar?" vroeg hij vervolgens fronsend en Bibi rolde met haar ogen. Harry werd knalrood en mompelde iets terwijl Mieke bijna wanhopig naar Bibi keek.  
Uiteindelijk haalde Bibi langzaam haar schouders op en liet langzaam haar arm door die van een nu zeer verontwaardigde Marcel glijden. "Marcel," begon ze op zachte toon en Marcel keek naar haar alsof hij totaal vergeten was dat ze erbij was "ik dacht dat we iets leuks zouden gaan doen. Het is tenslotte Valentijnsdag." Ze knipperde een paar keer met haar ogen en terwijl Marcel's aandacht afgeleid was van Harry draaide ze hem langzaam om en liep naar de andere kant van het cafeetje. Op die manier gaf ze Harry en Mieke de kans om te ontsnappen en die grepen ze ook gelijk.  
Ze bestelden wat te drinken en kletsen wat over huiswerk en kraakten Sneep eindeloos af. Beiden verstijfden ze uiteindelijk toen ze een smalende stem hoorden zeggen: "Goh wat lief, een jong paartje." Met een ruk keken ze de kant op van de stem en zagen Draco Malfidus staan. Deze keurde Bibi geen blik waardig en boog zich diep naar Marcel toe terwijl hij fluisterde "Wedden dat ze roze ondergoed draagt." Marcel werd knalrood terwijl Bibi leek te koken van woede, maar toch deden ze geen van beiden iets. Pas toen Draco weg was bewoog Bibi weer en wel om haar hand op Marcel zijn arm te leggen. "Wil je me alsjeblieft terug naar Zweinstein brengen, ik moet met Mieke praten." zei ze met tranen in haar ogen en Marcel knikte bijna gelijk. Ze stonden op en begonnen aan de reis terug naar Zweinstein.  
"Het was lekker drinken" probeerde Marcel Bibi wat op te beuren. Bibi vatte dit verkeerd op en keek met een boze blik naar Marcel. "Ja geweldig, t was lekker hoor" zei ze sarcastisch. Marcel keek haar een fractie van seconde aan en keek naar beneden. Bibi had een glimp van zijn gezicht ontvangen en zag tot haar schrik dat de tranen bij Marcel in de ogen zaten. Met een twijfeling van woede en Medelijden mompelde ze sorry.


	4. Roddels en Spelletjes?

**Disclaimer** _Geen van de karakters zijn van mij, ze zijn allen van Rowling. Zij bedacht ze en liet ze groeien. Ik leen ze allen omdat ik totaal niet creatief ben. Klaag me daarvoor niet aan, als ik ooit creatief word, mag Rowling mijn karakters ook lenen. Ik beloof ik geef ze allemaal weer terug, zonder beschadigingen…_

**Summary******_ Een Zwadderaar en een Griffoendor? Een Ravenklauwer en een Zwadderaar? Spelletjes, Cadeautjes en zo veel meer... Een oplossing? Geen idee,... (Samen met Mieke geschreven)_

**_4. Roddels en Spelletjes?_**

Mieke zat zachtjes te neuriën terwijl ze naar een foto van Harry keek. Hij was toch eigenlijk een leuke jongen. Een paar meiden uit haar jaar hadden gevraagd wat er aan de hand was, maar Mieke gaf geen antwoord, ze was in gedachten. Toen Mieke naar de wc moest, liep ze een vermoeide Kira tegen het lijf. "Bibi heeft me zo goed als vervloekt, je moet naar Ravenklauw komen, ze is boos en verdrietig. Ik ben blij dat ik je gevonden heb. " mompelde het meisje. Mieke keek met een glimlach naar Kira. "Hier een galjoen, heb je tenminste iets om blij mee te zijn, je krijgt nog een galjoen als je me in Ravenklauw laat" Kira keek met haar verbazende en vermoeide ogen naar Mieke, haar mond zakte open. Hoe kan een Zwadderaar zo aardig doen?  
"Eindelijk daar ben je!" schreeuwde Bibi bijna. "Tis een dwaas, normaal doet ze aardig hoor. Vraag me niet wat er aan de hand is, ze geeft niets door" fluisterde Kira in Mieke's oor. "Wattisser Biebs" vroeg Mieke bezorgd. "De sukkel..." siste Bibi tussen haar tanden. "Kom ff mee, ik heb geen zin dat iedereen ons hoort Biebs, kalmeer een beetje alsjeblieft." Mieke keek met bezorgde ogen naar Bibi en liet haar blik op een eerstejaars rusten. Kira had nog fluisterend succes gewenst en liep naar een stoel bij het knapperende haardvuur.  
In een leeg lokaaltje barstte Bibi los Mieke sloeg voorzichtig een arm om haar heen en klopte zachtjes op haar rug. "Meis, kalmeer maar, wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg Mieke bijna moederachtig. "De dwaas..hij deed zo lullig..marcel boos..ik boos...hij kwetst mij!" "Wie is mij?" vroeg Mieke doordringend. Haar ogen boorden door Bibi's hoofd. Bibi zakte echter in elkaar en bleef op de grond roerloos liggen. Ze opende haar ogen en wreef zachtjes over haar hoofd. Toen vertelde ze alles, over alles wat draco deed en wat hij had gezegt. Toen ze uitvertelt was snikte ze nog een stukje na. "Draco deed dat vast uit jaloerzie, hij vind je denk ik wel leuk hoor" zei MIeke sussend. Ze kon nog net een grijns onder drukken. Ze wist het! Bibi had geheime gevoelens die ze nog nooit vertelt had, en nu was ze erachter gekomen zonder het te vragen! "Bedankt" zei Bibi.

De volgende morgen liep Bibi door een gang waar ze zelden liep. Ze wilde eventjes alleen zijn, aan niemand denken. Voor de zoveelste keer liep ze weer tegen iemand op. "Oef Sorry" zei Bibi nog steeds naar de grond kijkend. "Zo dat is voor het eerst" zei de lijzige stem van Draco Malfidus. "En de laatste keer! Hoe durf je in Jeweetwels naam mij te beledigen! Ik heb je wel door hoor! Je bent een stomme paffer die meisjes versierd en laat vallen! Ik mag jou niet! JIJ.." haar woorden schoten te kort. Haar hoofd was rood van de woedde. Ze beende ijverig weg en keek geen een keer om. Draco binnensmonds vloekend naar de andere kant lopend.  
Toen Bibi echter de hoek om was leunde ze tegen de muur aan en ademde een paar keer in en uit. Dit spel was vermoeiender dan het dreuzelspel tikkertje en ook heel wat gemener. Er moest een makkelijke oplossing voor zijn. Alleen leek het heel wat moeilijker omdat oplossing ook daadwerkelijk verzinnen. Heel Zweinstein leek zo langzamerhand door te hebben dat er iets aan de hand was en Bibi zelf durfde Marcel na het voorval op Valentijnsdag niet meer aan te spreken. Wat moest hij wel niet gedacht hebben toen Draco over haar ondergoed begon? Bibi kreeg de kleur van een tomaat en sloot haar ogen langzaam, dit was een ramp.  
Helaas kon ze op dit moment maar één manier verzinnen om ervoor te zorgen dat het ophield en die manier zou de dan ook maar gebruiken. Diep zuchtend maakte Bibi zich weer los van de muur en begin naar de Bibliotheek te lopen, de eerste paar weken zouden waarschijnlijk een ramp worden.

"Maar jij bent toch geen puurbloed?" klonk het op luide fluistertoon en Bibi zuchtte. Ze was op dit moment met Hannah uit Huffelpuff in gesprek, de grootste roddeltante die je maar op Zweinstein kon vinden. "Jawel, mijn vader was een Magicy en die familie komt al generaties lang uit Engeland, maar mijn moeders familie komt echter uit Frankrijk, haar achternaam is White." legde Bibi langzaam uit alsof ze het tegen een klein kind had, maar na een minuut knikte Hannah langzaam. "Maar hoe kan het dan dat jij Clear van achternaam heet?" vroeg ze even later met een frons op haar gezicht en Bibi had zichzelf bijna voor het hoofd geslagen. Een moment later zei ze echter luchtig "Omdat ik de naam van mijn oma heb aangenomen." Het was even stil terwijl Hannah deze informatie probeerde te verwerken en net toen ze nog iets wilde vragen stond Bibi op. "Het was echt leuk om met je te praten Hannah, moeten we snel weer doen." zei Bibi vriendelijk en liep toen met grote passen de bibliotheek uit. Als ze Hannah goed genoeg kende zou tegen het avondeten de hele school weten dat ze geen modderbloedje was, inclusief Draco Malfidus,…  
Toen Bibi enkele uren later aan de tafel van Ravenklauw zat gonsde het totaal om haar heen, er waren zelfs enkele mensen van andere tafels die naar haar wezen. Jeetje, dacht Bibi spottend, het was toch niet zulk groot nieuws? Blijkbaar had ze het toch verkeerd ingeschat, maar na zo'n vijf minuten had ze wel haar doel bereikt. Ze zag Draco aan de Zwadderich tafel gaan zitten en bijna onmiddellijk boog Korzel zich naar hem toen. Bibi kon zijn lippen zien bewegen en ook al kon ze niet horen wat hij zei, ze wist de woorden die op dat moment gesproken werden. Dat werd alleen maar duidelijker toen Draco verstijfde en met een ruk naar haar keek. Bijna vragend keek hij naar haar en toen Bibi bijna niet zichtbaar knikte trok hij vragend een wenkbrauw op. Bibi haalde losjes haar schouders op en stond vervolgens op van de tafel. Bijna gelijk viel iedereen stil en Bibi kon hun ogen in haar rug voelen branden terwijl ze de grote zaal uitliep.

"Wat is er Bibi?" Mieke passeerde haar vriendin. Even keek Bibi op maar toen mompelde ze tersluiks: "Bemoei je met je eigen zaken!" Als een slappe kaars die op eens rechtop stond stond Mieke op de vloer vast genageld. Wat was er met Bibi? En waarom keek iedereen haar na...wat was er aan de hand op Zweinstein.  
Mieke rechtte haar rug en liep zonder verdacht te doen naar haar plek tussen twee vriendinnen. "Heb je het al gehoord! Dat kind waar jij mee omgaan is een volbloedje! Altijd gelogen...tss!" Milva praatte druk en gebaarde ruig met haar handen. Mieke was weer verbijstert. Waarom had Bibi verteld dat ze niet echt een modderbloedje was? Dat was iets dat ze altijd geheim had willen houden. Er was hier iets goed mis en wat moest ze achterkomen! "Milva van wie heb je het?" Milva keek haar eerst schattend aan maar begon toen weer te kwebbelen. "Mieke! Mieke! Mieke toch! Je moet echt bij de tijd blijven schat! Het komt van Hannah, en geloof me die weet echt álles! Ze zegt dat ik de juiste tint Make-Up gebruik" Mieke stond op. "Dat vertel ik je al Jaren Milva, maar naar mij luister je niet! Ik ga naar Hannah!" en dat deed Mieke.

"Ik zweer het! Ze zei het echt zelf lieve meid. Trouwens tussendoor...blauwe make-up staat je veel beter dan alleen wat rouge op! Maarre ik kon niet mijn reputatie kapot maken om te verzwijgen dat ze een volbloedje is!" Hannah glimlachte onschuldig maar vals. Haar ogen twinkelden achter haar lange bruine - net gewassen haren. Mieke keek woedender dan Hannah ooit gezien had. "Bedankt! En tussen haakjes, ik gebruik helemaal geen Make-Up!"

Mieke liep met een woedende blik op Zweinstein naar het meer toe. Zachtjes liet ze een steen in het water plonzen terwijl ze naar de horizon keek. Een zacht gesnuffel aan haar rug deed haar kriebelen. Ze draaide zich om. "O Hi Nazgul" glimlachte ze tegen haar zwarte paard. "Hagrid kon je zeker niet in toom houden?" Mieke had een speciale afspraak met Hagrid. Als zij haar paard goed verzorgde en af en toe mee ging rijden mocht ze haar houden! Ze was gek op zwarte paarden en al helemaal op Nazgul! "Ik denk het niet, ze is ontsnapt" achter haar was een zware jongensstem. Mieke draaide zich om en keek tot haar schik in het gezicht van Harry Potter. "Hoi" fluisterde ze ademloos. "Hoi" harry kwam naast haar zitten. "Een mooi paard heb je daar. Hoe heet ze?" Mieke stotterde een beetje voordat ze helemaal goed de naam uit kon spreken. "Moet je niet naar de bieb met hermelien?" zei ze terwijl ze al wat beter op haar gemak voelde. "Nee, ik was bezorgt om jou gezicht. Ik weet niet of het helemaal goed met je ging, je zag er nogal woedend uit." Mieke bloosde. "Jah ehh ik weet niet precies waarom" Ze draaide naar Harry toe en keek hem aan. Sinds het nieuwe schooljaar was hij stukken opgeknapt. Hij zag er tien keer leuker uit, en had niet meer zoveel eigendunk en reddingsplannetjes. Ze sloot haar ogen en deed ze vrijsnel weer open. Ze aaide Nazgul voorzichtig op haar kop. Nazgul douwde opeens Mieke achterover en deze kwam plat op de grond te liggen. "Laat me je helpen" Harry glimlachte ondeugend. Hij pakte haar handen vast en keek recht in haar mooie ogen. Zachtjes leek het alsof hij er in kon zwemmen. Mieke keek in Harry's groene ogen en voelde zich een vogel in de lucht. Rustig bogen hun hoofden zich naar de ander en raakten hun lippen elkaar. Even was er een twijfeling maar Mieke sloeg haar armen om Harry's nek en duwde hem op de grond terwijl ze zich afvroeg hoe het met bibi zou gaan..

Met grote passen liep Bibi door de gangen van Zweinstein, net een paar meter voor Draco uit. Nog even en hij zou haar te pakken hebben, maar dat was juist de bedoeling,… Toch schrok Bibi toen ze ineens een koude hand op haar arm voelde en ze ademde scherp in. Met een ruk trok Draco aan haar arm waardoor Bibi tegen zijn borstkast belandde.  
"Lukt het?" vroeg Bibi droog terwijl ze naar Draco opkeek en zag dat hij met een grimmige blik op haar neerkeek. "Waarom heb je tegen mij gelogen?" vroeg hij kwaad en Bibi trok een wenkbrauw op. "Als ik het mij goed herinner heb ik nooit tegen jou gezegd dat modderbloedje was, dus heb jij staat luistervinken." zei ze glimlachend terwijl Draco nu een kleur kreeg. Een moment later herstelde hij zich echter en siste "Dan had ik het nog op dezelfde manier gehoord. Je zei tegen Mieke dat ze mij moest vertellen dat je modderbloedje was!"  
Nu rolde Bibi met haar en zei op een toon alsof ze het tegen een klein kind had "Ik zei kun je hem niet 'vertellen' dat ik een modderbloedje ben." Even staarde Draco naar Bibi, maar toen begon het hem eindelijk te dagen. Zijn mond vormde een perfecte O maar hij zei nog geen woord. "Mooi, je snapt het." zei Bibi terwijl ze Draco's mond dicht duwde en een stap naar achter deed. "Nu het duidelijk is dat ik geen modderbloed ben denk ik dat we even een paar dingen duidelijk moeten hebben." ging Bibi verder terwijl ze Draco's hand pakte en hem een leeg lokaal introk.  
Ze duwde Draco op een tafel en bleef zelf voor hem staan terwijl hij met een vragende blik op haar neerkeek. "En wat als iemand ons hier aantreft? Ik kan niet gezien worden met een meisje in een lokaal, denk aan mijn reputatie." zei Draco toen het stil bleef en Bibi lachte. "Ja, stel je voor dat Patty je zou zien." zei ze nog steeds lachend en schoof Draco's benen uit elkaar terwijl ze ertussen ging staan. "Dan laten we anderen maar denken dat ik je geheime vriendin ben." zei ze met lachende ogen terwijl Draco zijn armen om haar middel legde. "Daar zou ik totaal geen probleem mee hebben." zei Draco grinnikend en Bibi legde haar armen om zijn nek. "Mooi, dat maakt wat ik wil bespreken alleen maar makkelijker." fluisterde ze terug en nu werden Draco's ogen groot.  
"Wat?" vroeg hij verbaasd en op Bibi's gezicht verscheen een grijns. "Jij en ik Draco, gaan Zweinstein op zijn kop zetten. Wij gaan ons achter vijandelijke linies begeven." Even was het stil, maar toen stak Bibi van wal en begon haar idee te vertellen. "De afgelopen paar weken is er een soort spanning tussen ons geweest die heel Zweinstein heeft opgemerkt. Iedereen nam aan de het vijandelijkheid was, wat het eigenlijk ook was, maar zij dachten dat het gewoon een Afdelingsconflict was. Nu leek het mij wel leuk om een soort verbond tussen onze afdelingen te creëren. Op die manier kom jij van Patty af en kan ik Zweinstein choqueren." zei Bibi glimlachend terwijl ze zonder het te merken met de korte haartjes in Draco's nek speelde.  
Draco keek een moment naar Bibi en zei toen "Wat is je plan precies? Dat heb je nu nog niet verteld." Bibi grijnsde breed en zei toen "Mijn plan is om ons als een stel voor te doen. Je weet wel het gewone slijmerige gedoe, hand in hand lopen, late afspraakjes en dat soort dingen. Gewoon om Zweinstein te schokken. Want Ravenklauwers en Zwadderaars zouden nooit iets met elkaar beginnen, evenmin als een Griffoendor en een Zwadderaar. Zweinstein laten geloven dat die spanning die ze de afgelopen weken voelden niet woede was, maar iets totaal anders." Terwijl ze het laatste zei gleed Bibi met haar handen over Draco's bovenbenen en zag zijn gezicht verstrakken waardoor er een mysterieuze glimlach op haar lippen verscheen.  
Voor een moment sloot Draco zijn ogen en toen hij ze weer opende vroeg hij "Wat is het addertje onder het gras?" Bibi glimlachte weer en haalde haar schouders op terwijl ze zei: "De enige voorwaarde is dat we het beide aan niemand vertellen, zelfs niet aan onze beste vrienden." Draco haalde nu ook zijn schouders op en zei: "Daar kan ik mee leven."  
Nu lachte Bibi hardop en trok Draco van de tafel af terwijl ze hand in hand terug liepen naar de Grote Zaal. Toen ze binnen waren gaf Bibi, Draco een korte kus op zijn wang en zei: "Ik zie je tijdens Verzorging der Fabeldieren wel." Ze deed net alsof ze niet merkten dat de hele grote zaal stil was gevallen en liepen beiden naar hun Afdelingstafel.


	5. Ruzie's en Vriendjes

5. Ruzie's en Vriendjes?

Mieke die binnenkwam en BIbi en Draco had gezien voelde langzaam dat ze wat zwakker werd. BIjna raakte ze de grond terwijl iemand haar opving. Mieke draaide haar hoofd bij. "Wel heb je alle..." Haar handen trillen en haar knieen knikten. "Wat is er?" Mieke keek om en keek in het gezicht van een knappe zevenjaars van Zwadderich. Haar wangen bloosden en plots stamelde ze. "Nee..niets.ssniets..." Even schudde ze met haar hoofd en kwam ze weer tot honderd procent. "Nee bedankt er is niets.." ze glimlachte terloops terwijl de jongen haar losliet.

Bibi zat rustig te dromen over alles en nog wat. Ze was een fijne dagdroomster. "Bibi Clear" hielp een meisje haar uit gedachten. "Ja het eten is lekker" raaskalkte ze. "Bibi Clear" Herhaalde het meisje woedend. "Ik zei het eten is-WAAAH" Bibi werd van haar stoel gegrepen en meegetrokken door Mieke die er zo te zien niet echt blij uit zag. "Wat is er?" vroeg Bibi de het helemaal niet snapte. Griffoendor die het schouwspel aanzienlijk vreemd en amusant vond begon te lachen, maar werden bedaard door de boze blik van Malfidus en alle andere Zwadderaars. Intussen waren Bibi en Mieke op Mieke's slaapkamer en werd Bibi haast op bed gesmeten. "Wat is er?" Bibi wreef pijnlijk over haar kont die op een rand van het bed was beland. "Wat er is?" siste Mieke als een slang. Bibi wist dat Mieke een sisseltong was en als ze woedend was in slangentaal sprak. Mieke schudde met haar hoofd en praatte weer menselijk. "Eerst laat je mij vallen om mij met mijn eigen zaken te bemoeien" Bibi deed haar mond maar werd afgekapt. "Vervolgens hoor ik dat je tegen Hannah roddelkont heb vertelt dat je Volbloedje was! Terwijl niemand dat mocht weten!" "Niet waar i-" Mieke viel in de rede. "En vervolgens ga je voor heel Zweinstein staan zoenen met je aardsvijand! En je vertelt mij nooit wat! Mooi is dat." Nu was het Bibi die boos werd. "Als ik ook maar dit niet zeg is het meteen al verkeerd tante bemoeizucht! En volgens mij ben je jaloers!" zei ze woedend. "Wät! Wil jij mij beweren dat ik bemoeizuchtig was! Waarom zijn wij nog vriendinnen?" "Zijn we dat dan?" "Nee!" "BEST!" woendend liep Bibi de deur uit zonder achterom te kijken en riep Mieke een spreuk waardoor Bibi's tas het begaf. 

"Wat is er nouhou!" Harry Potter vroeg deze vraag continu aan een geirriteerde Mieke. "Heb ruzie met BIbi" gaf Mieke uiteindelijk toe. "Ach vergeet haar je hebt mij" Harry kwam gevaarlijk dichtbij zitten. "Ik ben het zat het is uit!" Mieke draaide boos haar hoofd en terwijl ze vuil naar Harry keek. "Wat?" "Zwijg!" en ze liep weg. Onderweg botste ze tegen die leuke zevendejaars die haar eerder had opgevangen aan. "Sorry" De jongen glimlachte. "Het geeft niet" Even keken ze elkaar aan...Mieke keek met glimmende ogen naar het andere paar van hem. Even wist ze niet wat ze deed maar opeens brachten hun hoofden zich gevaarlijk dicht naar elkaar toe. Hun lippen raakten elkaar netzoals een tijd geleden. Mieke dacht dat ze de lucht bijna invloog. "Zullen we een stukje gaan lopen?" De jongen keek haar aan. "Als je je naam geeft wil ik dat best" "Victor" En terwijl ze al kletsend naar het bos liepen zat Bibi bij Draco in de buurt...  
Draco en Bibi zaten samen aan het meer terwijl er telkens mensen kwamen kijken of de geruchten echt waar zouden zijn. Zuchtend legde Bibi haar hoofd in Draco's schoot terwijl de tranen achter haar ogen branden. Toen Draco op haar neerkeek glimlachte ze echter waterig en toen Draco haar zacht op de lippen kuste sperde ze haar ogen wijd open. Er was ineens een kreet te horen en toen Bibi en Draco opkeken zagen ze een Huffelpuffer wegrennen. Draco trok een wenkbrauw op, maar Bibi grinnikte "Geheime aanbidder?" Nu moest Draco ook lachen en een tijdlang keken ze beiden hoe de reuzeninktvis in het meer ronddobberde.  
"Heb je ruzie met Mieke?" vroeg Draco na een tijdje, de stilte verbrekend en Bibi kon niet anders dan knikken. "Het was te verwachten, Mieke is nu eenmaal explosief aangelegd en dat ik jou een kus op je wang gaf schoot bij haar overduidelijk in het verkeerde keelgat." zei Bibi en haalde haar schouders op. "Ook was ze een beetje boos over het feit dat ik liever niet had dat iemand wist dat ik Puurbloed was en het toen zelf aan Hannah heb verteld. Zij zei en ik citeer 'Vervolgens hoor ik dat je tegen Hannah roddelkont heb vertelt dat je Volbloedje was! Terwijl niemand dat mocht weten! En vervolgens ga je voor heel Zweinstein staan zoenen met je aartsvijand! En je vertelt mij nooit wat! Mooi is dat.' terwijl ik toch over mijn eigen leven mag beslissen."  
Weer was het even stil en net toen Draco iets zou zeggen zei Bibi nadenkend "Zij verteld mij toch ook niet alle details over Harry, dan hoef ik haar ook niet alles te vertellen. Bovendien mag ik haar niets vertellen daarover en ik kan zelf beslissen wanneer ik mijn afkomst bekend maak, daar heeft zij helemaal niets over te zeggen!" Nu raakte Bibi totaal aan de kook en was niet meer te stoppen. "Zij mag wel boos worden, maar wanneer ik boos word van die valse beschuldigingen en van het feit dat ze mij telkens afkapte gaat ze met spreuken gooien! Ze is verdorie de koningin van Sheeba niet!" riep Bibi verhit uit en toen ze naar Draco keek zag ze dat hij glimlachte.  
"Waarom lach je?" vroeg ze kortaf waardoor Draco's glimlach nu een grijns werd en hij zei: "Je ziet er leuk uit wanneer je boos bent." Bibi haar mond viel open en een moment lang kon ze alleen naar Draco staren die nu echt in lachen uitbarstte. "Het is niet grappig! Ik wil Mieke de eerste tijd niet zien! Ze moet haar excuses aanbieden!" riep Bibi kwaad uit en zou nog verder gaan, maar omhelsde Draco haar waardoor ze wederom stilviel. "Ik zal je terug brengen naar je leerlingenkamer." zei hij terwijl hij opstond en vervolgens Bibi ook overeind trok. Hand in hand liepen ze terug naar de leerlingenkamer en zeiden daar gedag. "Ik zie je morgen bij het ontbijt, aan de Zwadderich tafel!" riep Draco en Bibi wist dat ze er beter niet tegenin kon gaan. Daarom ging ze naar binnen en kroop met een verdrietig gevoel in haar bed.


	6. Kussen en Diepe gedachten

6. Kussen en Diepe Gedachtes.

De morgenzon scheen neer op het grote Zweinstein en maakte het aantrekkelijk voor iedereen die wakker was. Een rare sfeer hing er in Zweinstein toen het ochtenduur was begonnen. Veel meisjes waren afwezig en de jongens waren anders. Niemand wist wat er precies op school aan de hand was maar het was wel een fijn gevoel. De lucht hing nederig op de morgenzon vast en zorgde voor een aangenaam temperatuurtje.  
Mieke waste haar gezicht en kleedde haar mooier en anders dan gewoonlijk. Haar haar hing elegant los en haar ogen waren opeens versierd met wat make-up. Haar tanden schenen wit tegen de spiegel en haar wangen hadden zachte blosjes. Lachend bekeek ze zichzelf in de spiegel. "Hallo schoonheid" klonk het achter haar. Met een schrik draaide Mieke zich om en keek in het lachende gezicht van Victor. "Hi!" zei ze en kuste haar vriend. "Zwadderaar trucje gebruikt om binnen te komen?" Haar ogen keek glimlachend naar Victor die door zijn haren streek. "Ik kom je ophalen om dat er nog wat raars is bij de zwadderich tafel." zei Victor aarzelend. "Wat dan?" vroeg Mieke geïnteresseerd. Victor sloeg een arm om haar heen. "Dat zie je zo, in ieder geval is iedereen raar vandaag, liefdekolder"  
Mieke kwam omarmd door Victor de grote zaal binnen waar haar schrik van haar leven stond. Bibi zat zojuist - onder toezicht van alle leerlingen - naast Draco te ontbijten. Haar ogen konden niet van Draco verwijderd worden en het leek alsof het heel gezellig was. Mieke sperde haar ogen wijd open en rende vervolgens een onbekende gang in, gevolgd door Victor. "Mieke!" riep hij haar nog achterna. Hij vond haar bij een stil hoekje; zwak en boos. "Bitch" kon ze alleen uitbrengen. Haar hoofd legde zich op de schouder van Victor die haar troostte. "Ze mag toch wel een liefde hebben.." Victor keek haar aan. "Je bent bang he...dat je haar kwijt raakt.." "dat ben ik al" Mieke snikte en keek Victor in zijn mooie ogen. "Dat ben ik al.. "

Bibi kon zich echt niet bewegen aan de tafel van Zwadderich, één omdat Korzel aan de andere kant van haar zat en twee omdat Draco haar arm in een wurggreep hield. Ze kon echt niet aan de rest van de grote zaal laten merken dat ze het totaal niet prettig vond om aan de Zwadderich tafel te zitten en daarom boog ze zich langzaam naar Draco toe om iets in zijn oor te kunnen fluisteren. Verschillende mensen in de grote zaal vielen stil en keken met grote ogen toe terwijl Patty keek alsof ze vuur zou gaan spuwen. "Kijk maar net alsof ik iets voorstel." fluisterde Bibi en ze kon voelen dat Draco begon te grijnzen. "Zou je mijn arm misschien iets losser vast willen houden? Mijn hand begint nu aardig blauw te worden en zouden we de grote zaal uit kunnen gaan? Ik geloof niet dat mensen ooit zo lang naar mij gekeken hebben en het is nogal vervelend." fluisterde weer en Draco knikte terwijl hij opstond. Hij wierp een knipoog door de grote zaal waardoor verschillende mensen bijna uit hun stoel vielen van verbaasdheid en liep vervolgens met Bibi de grote zaal uit.  
Zodra ze buiten de deur stonden haalde Bibi diep adem en trok haar hand los uit die van Draco. "Wat doe je nu?" protesteerde hij en Bibi draaide zich van hem af terwijl ze spottend vroeg: "Was je van plan om met mij mee te gaan naar het toilet?" Draco wiebelde met zijn wenkbrauwen en zei: "Ligt er totaal aan wat je daar wilt doen." Bibi zuchtte, rolde met haar ogen en zei nog net voordat de deur achter haar sloot "Plassen."

Bibi opende de deur van de meisjes wc en geërgerd sloot ze deze ook weer. Toen ze naar de kraan keek zag ze daar een postuur van een knappe jongen tegen een meisje aangeleund met blonde haren. Haar ogen werden vergroot toen ze het meisje herkende als Mieke. Ze herstelde zich weer in een koele blik en keek Mieke schattend aan. "Ik weet niet of bekken in de meiden wc lucht nou zo lekker is, ik zou het op een ander moment doen. Victor kleefde zijn lippen van die van Mieke af en deze keek geschrokken naar Bibi. Mieke herstelde zich ook net zo snel als Bibi en keek haar vuiltjes aan. Toen ze wat wilde zeggen ging de deur open. Draco keek onschuldig binnen. "Ik weet niet hoe het met jou zit, maar voor een plasje duurt dit wel erg lang. Ik w- oh!" Hij grijnsde bij al deze ongebruikelijke mensen te zien en liep naar Bibi toe. "Schat, je laat je niet kisten hè" Draco knipoogde naar Bibi en Mieke keek vuil naar hen. "Wat jij wilt" bitste ze. "Ga zoenen toch! Je lebbert de 1 na de ander af!" gilde Bibi. "Waarom ook niet?" Arrogant stapte Mieke weg, achtervolgt door Victor. Bibi maakte een beweging met haar hand die niet voor herhaling vatbaar was en mompelde "Ik krijg je wel stomme slet." Toen herinnerde ze zich dat ze nog niet naar het toilet was geweest en ging snel weer naar binnen.  
Nog geen twee minuten later kwam ze weer naar buiten en greep Draco zijn hand waarna ze hem de gang door begon te slepen. "Wat is een goede zoenplek?" vroeg ze aan Draco die even verbaasd keek maar toen ze eraan toevoegde "Ik moet Mieke terug pakken." verscheen er een grijns op zijn gezicht. "Mieke heeft zo Spreuken en Bezweringen." zei hij en Bibi bleef ineens midden in de gang staan, alleen om zich het volgende moment om te draaien en Draco naar het Spreuken en Bezweringen lokaal te slepen. Nog geen drie minuten later stonden ze in het lokaal en Bibi drukte met haar voet de deur dicht en draaide zich weer om naar Draco die er nu een beetje verloren bijstond.  
"Je word nu toch niet verlegen hè." zei Bibi met een glimlach terwijl ze op Draco afliep en langzaam haar armen om zijn hals liet glijden. Ze leunde iets naar achteren zodat ze Draco toch recht aan kon kijken en zag langzaam een grijns op zijn gezicht verschijnen. "Ik ben nooit verlegen." zei hij grijnzend en Bibi grijnsde nu ook. "Mooi, kus me dan op die manier waarover alle meiden op Zweinstein het hebben." zei ze lachend en nu keek Draco alsof iemand hem had verteld dat het ondergoed regende. "Wat?" vroeg hij verbaasd en wilde nog iets zeggen, maar kreeg er de kans niet meer voor. Bibi trok zijn hoofd omlaag en drukte zacht haar lippen op die van hem terwijl ze haar ogen sloot.  
Een moment lang gleden hun lippen twijfelend over elkaar, maar langzaam werd de kus intenser en opende Bibi haar mond waardoor Draco vrij toegang had. Hun tongen duelleerden met elkaar en Bibi woelde met haar handen door zijn haren terwijl Draco's armen om haar middel gleden en haar dichterbij trokken. Bibi zou Mieke krijgen, zij was niet de enige die spelletjes kon spelen, dacht Bibi nog, maar seconden later was ze die gedachte vergeten toen Draco's hand onder haar blouse gleed. Bibi leunde dichter naar Draco toe, maar op hetzelfde moment klonk er een harde, verontwaardigde en vooral kwade kreet,…  
Met een ruk keken zowel Bibi als Draco op en zagen Mieke in de deuropening staan. Langzaam lieten ze elkaar los en Bibi trok haar blouse recht terwijl ze Mieke bijna uitdagend aankeek. Een moment lang stond Mieke met open mond te staren maar toen riep ze "Wat ben jij wel niet allemaal aan het doen!" Bibi trok een onschuldig gezicht en keek Draco vervolgens grijnzend aan terwijl ze zei: "Dit" Met die woorden trok ze Draco zijn hoofd weer omlaag en kuste hem vol op zijn lippen. Mieke haar mond viel weer open, maar deze keer liep ze naar voren en trok Bibi en Draco uit elkaar. "Dat zag ik de eerste keer ook wel!" riep ze uit terwijl ze tussen de twee in ging staan en met haar vinger in Bibi's borstkast prikte. "Waarom vroeg je het dan?" vroeg Bibi met een glimlach op haar lippen en Mieke leek even uit het veld geslagen. Uiteindelijk schudde ze haar hoofd en riep: "Daar gaat het helemaal niet om! Je kunt niet elke jongen af gaan lebberen die je tegenkomt!"  
Nu trok Bibi spottend een wenkbrauw op en keek Mieke recht aan, maar zei helemaal geen woord. Na een minuut scheen Mieke te begrijpen waar Bibi op doelde en kreeg de kleur van een pioen. "Dat is niet hetzelfde." mompelde ze en nu verdween Bibi's wenkbrauw bijna in haar haarlijn terwijl Draco een arm om haar middel sloeg en zei dat ze er fronsend lief uit zag. Toen Bibi die woorden hoorde zette ze haar voet hardhandig op Draco's zijn tenen en hij deed geschrokken een paar stappen achteruit. "Waardoor is het niet hetzelfde Mieke?" vroeg Bibi terwijl ze haar haren over haar schouder veegde en eraan toevoegde "Is het verschil misschien dat Draco één van jouw afdeling is? Of omdat je geschokt bent wanneer jij je eigen vriendin met haar tong in iemand zijn keel ziet zitten?" Mieke keek alsof ze Smalhart in zijn ondergoed had zien staan en opende haar mond, alleen om hem het volgende moment weer te sluiten als een vis op het droge. "Heb je nu door wat ik telkens heb moeten zien wanneer jij een nieuw vriendje had Mieke? En ja, Draco is mijn vriendje, dus is er eigenlijk niets verkeerds aan wat ik doe toch? Ik heb niet eerst Marcel toen Harry, oh en niet te vergeten Ron of zitten lebberen en uiteindelijk nog een keer Draco." vroeg Bibi op duidelijke toon en er verscheen een blik in Mieke's ogen die Bibi niet direct herkende.  
Draco keek echter alsof iemand hem had verteld dat hij had staan zoenen met de wc-borstel en vroeg: "Heb jij met Potter, Wezel en Lubbermans gezoend." Bibi keek nu naar Draco alsof ze hem totaal vergeten was en plakte vervolgens een glimlach op haar gezicht terwijl ze zei: "Natuurlijk niet lieverd, waarom zou ik dat doen? Ik gaf ze alleen bijles en mijn eerste date met Marcel is in het water gegooid door iemand wiens naam ik niet zal noemen. Jou dus." Terwijl Draco en Bibi stonden te discuseren over het feit wie de eerste date van Bibi met Marcel in het water had gegooid schoten er allerlei gedachten door Mieke haar hoofd.  
Bibi had ergens wel gelijk, ze had al met zoveel jongens gekust dat het niet meer op twee handen te tellen was. Was ze een player? Maar dan een meisje die met jongens speelde? Nee, ze vond de jongens leuk. Iedere jongen die ze had gezoend had iets speciaals gehad, maar geen van allen was haar prins op het witte paard geweest.  
Van Harry had Mieke een moment gedacht dat hij de ware was, maar hij begon te vervelen en wilde niet eens voor haar vechten wanneer ze achter een andere jongen aanging. Victor had mooie ogen, maar hij had niets dat haar aan hem bond. Hij zoende goed, maar waarom was ze ooit iets met hem begonnen? Omdat hij haar overeind had geholpen? Dat was geen goede reden.  
Verward schudde Mieke haar hoofd en keek naar Draco en Bibi, zoiets wilde zij ook. Op bepaalde momenten leek het alsof ze een gruwelijke hekel aan elkaar hadden, maar op andere momenten dacht Mieke toch echt in hun ogen te zien dat ze wel degelijk om elkaar gaven. Op dat moment voelde Mieke een hand op haar arm en keek naar de hand, hij was van Victor. "Raak me niet aan." mompelde Mieke zacht en trok haar arm met een ruk weg terwijl Victor verbaasd keek. Bibi en Draco waren nu ook stil gevallen en keken naar iets achter Mieke. Langzaam draaide Mieke zich om en zag Professor Banning staan, die met zijn kleine oogjes naar Bibi keek. "Wat doet u hier jufvrouw Clear?" vroeg hij op strenge toon en Bibi grijnsde breed naar hem. "Ik hield Draco gezelschap omdat ik niet kon slapen. Ziet u, ik ben nu vrij omdat ik vannacht Astronomie heb en dus nu behoor te slapen." zei Bibi op duidelijke toon en haar afdelingshoofd knikte. "Ga nu dan maar snel Jufvrouw Clear, ik denk dat Meneer Malfidus het druk genoeg zal hebben deze les om zijn vriendinnetje te amuseren." zei hij en het leek haast alsof hij glimlachte onder zijn baard. Bibi knikte en liep met grote passen het lokaal uit, nadat ze Draco een handkus toe had geworpen. Draco deed net alsof hij hem ving en in zijn zak stopte.


	7. Vrienden en Cheerleaderdansjes

Hoofdstuk 7: Vrienden en Cheerleader dansjes?

Langzaam werd Mieke wakker en ze opende vaag haar ogen. Toen ze op de afdelingskamer klok keek zag ze dat ze zich verslapen had. Het zonnetje stond al vrolijk aan de hemel en scheen op Zweinstein. Mieke schudde het dekbed van zich af en liet het op een donzige hoop liggen. Snel pakte ze haar kleding van de stoel en greep haar tas met boeken. Opweg kreeg ze door dat ze niets gegeten had. Even stond ze stil maar vervolgens begon ze weer te rennen. Toen haar voeten zich zeer gingen doen botste ze tegen een jongen aan. "Het spijt me!" zei ze terwijl ze pijnlijk over haar zere enkel wreef.

"Geeft niet lieve schat..." antwoordde de stem van Victor. Nu ook dat nog! Victor, waar ze geen zin in had. Hij was zo klef en wilde altijd wat hij wilde en niet naar een andere mening luisteren. Victor pakte haar ruw beet en drukte haar tegen zich aan. Mieke kon niet tegenstribbelen in de harde greep van Victor. Hij begon haar hevig en intenst te zoenen, zijn handen kropen van haar middel tot onder haar truitje. Ze wilde dit echt niet verder hebben, op een gang in Zweinstein, door een jongen vastgepakt. Haar handen begonnen zich nu heftig tegen te stribbelen en ze gaf hem een knietje in zijn buik. Victor liet met een pijnkreet los maar greep haar vervolgens nog harder vast. Zo begon Mieke te gillen als een losgeslagen paard en wild om haar heen te slaan. "Verdomme rotkind!" Hij greep haar t-shirt en wilde het in tweeën breken toen er plots een stem luidde. "Laat dat mens los!" Gilde het.

Een lange slanke gestalte stond in het licht en Mieke draaide zich verward om. Ron wemel, een schoolvriend van Harry stond voor haar en boos naar Victor kijkend. "Ron" fluisterde Mieke ademloos. Ron pakte zijn toverstaf en keek Victor uitdagend aan. "Zwadderaar tegen Zwadderaar, durf je wel stomme volbloedje!" gilde hij. Hij mompelde met een grijns een spreuk en vervloekte Victor zo dat deze gillend wegrende. Langzaam viel Mieke op de grond en begon ze wanhopig te huilen. Tranen vielen langs haar wangen neer op de grond. Ron keek haar troostend aan en hielp haar voorzichtig overeind. "Waarom deed je het voor me?" zei Mieke toen ze eindelijk uitgehuild was. Ron glimlachte speels.

Ondertussen stond Draco voor de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw en wachtte op Bibi die even later naar buiten kwam. Een glimlach gleed over haar lippen toen ze Draco in het oog kreeg en met sierlijke passen liep ze naar hem toe terwijl ze hem recht aankeek. "Hoi." zei ze zacht en langzaam veranderde de glimlach in een brede grijns toen Draco zijn hand naar haar uitstak. "Goedemorgen." fluisterde hij toen Bibi de hand aanpakte en trok haar zacht tegen zich aan. "Wat heb je in gedachten?" fluisterde hij vervolgens terwijl hij met zijn lippen over haar hals streek en Bibi glimlachte weer. "Wie zegt dat ik iets van plan ben?" vroeg ze vervolgens op onschuldige toon, maar de glinstering in haar vertelde iets totaal anders.  
"Wil je het me niet vertellen?" vroeg Draco met een grijns op zijn gezicht en Bibi maakte een vage beweging met haar hoofd terwijl ze een hand op Draco's wang legde. "Als je lief bent misschien." zei ze op uitdagende toon en nu trok de jongen tegenover haar één wenkbrauw op "Als ik lief ben?" vroeg hij terwijl hij naar Bibi toe leunde, maar die deed snel twee stappen bij hem vandaan en begon naar de grote zaal te lopen. "Als je met mij meegaat naar Zweinsveld." zei ze bijna op verleidelijke toon en keek Draco onder haar wimpers door aan terwijl ze zachtjes achterwaarts verder liep. "Naar Zweinsveld? Maar het is midden in de week!" zei Draco verbaasd en nu bleef Bibi een moment nadenkend staan waardoor Draco haar weer inhaalde en zijn armen om haar middel liet glijden.  
"Ga je nu iets anders verzinnen?" vroeg hij op langzame toon en Bibi liet haar armen om zijn hals glijden. "Laat je mij de Zwadderich leerlingenkamer in vanavond? Ik heb nog wel een paar trucjes die ik op je wil testen en het zou leuk zijn om de andere Zwadderaars op de kast te jagen." fluisterde ze in zijn oor en een glimlach gleed over haar lippen toen ze Draco zijn armen voelde verstijven. "Wat ben je van plan Bibi?" vroeg Draco langzaam en Bibi drukte haar lippen kort op die van hem voordat ze zei: "Als je daarachter wilt komen laat je me vanavond in de leerlingekamer."  
Draco opende zijn mond om iets terug te zeggen maar op dat moment klonk het kalm "Ik geloof niet dat het noodzakelijk is dat jullie dit op de gangen doen Meneer Malfidus en Jufvrouw Clear. Waarom gaan jullie niet rustig ontbijten?" De stem van professor Perkamentus klonk bijna geamuseerd en Draco knikte naar professor Perkamentus voordat hij Bibi de grote zaal inleidde en ze samen aan de tafel van Ravenklauw gingen zitten.  
"Oké, vanaf het avondeten mag je mee. Dan moet je wel eerst mee naar Zwerkbaltraining en dan naar de leerlingenkamer." fluisterde Draco toen de stilte tussen hun voort bleef duren en Bibi glimlachte terwijl ze met een hand over Draco's bovenbeen gleed. "Geweldig."fluisterde ze langzaam en wilde haar lippen weer op die van Draco drukken, maar op dat moment gooide Cho een glas pompoensap om, over Bibi heen. Bibi slaakte een kreet en sprong overeind terwijl Cho een glimlach weg moest werken. "Oh sorry, dat was totaal niet de bedoeling." zei ze met een glimlach op haar lippen die Bibi het tegendeel deed vermoeden en met een bruusk gebaar haalde Bibi haar toverstok tevoorschijn. Cho verbleekte een paar tinten, maar Bibi negeerde haar totaal en droogde haar gewaad met een simpele spreuk voor ze weer ging zitten. Expres kroop ze wat dichter tegen Draco aan en mompelde "Ze probleem opgelost."

Mieke stootte een kreet van nijd uit. Draco en Bibi waren al zo lang samen, en nog niet een keer had Bibi een poging gewaagd om het goed met haar te maken. Vol leedvermaak zat Mieke plannetjes in haar hoofd te maken om Bibi naar beneden te halen. Maar tot nu toe kwam ze niet echt op een goed plan. Dat was ook niet zo gek omdat iedereen het in de grote zaal over Bibi en Draco had. Mieke walgde ervan. Opeens kwam haar blik terecht bij Ron, die er deze dag erg goed uit zag. Een paar meiden stonden om hem heen te slijmen maar zijn ogen keken slechts naar de Zwadderich tafel. Mieke voelde zich blozen en keek snel maar naar Draco en Bibi, die aan elkaar waren vastgeplakt.  
Draco's arm lag om Bibi's middel en hield haar vast alsof hij bang was dat ze elk moment weg kon rennen terwijl Bibi rustig zat te eten. Voor haar stond een bord waarop een gebakken ei, toast, een kom havermout en naast het bord stond een glas melk en een kop thee. Draco keek vol verbazing toe hoe Bibi alles naar binnen werkte en het volgens met de thee wegspoelde voordat ze aan de melk begon. "Je moet wel een enorme maag hebben." zei hij nog steeds verbaasd en Bibi grinnikte voor ze zei: "Ik ben mijn energie gewoon nodig." Ze knipoogde naar Draco en Cho die stiekem meeluisterde verslikte zich spontaan in haar melk. "Moeten jullie dat aan de etenstafel bespreken!" siste ze Bibi toe doe haar verbaasd aankeek en niet begrijpend zei:"Wat bedoel je? Ik heb zo vliegles, weet je toch? Jij hebt het ook." Cho kreeg de kleur van een tomaat en Draco grinnikte, het was duidelijk dat Cho dacht dat ze het over totaal iets anders hadden gehad.  
Bibi haalde haar schouders op en zocht aan de Zwadderich tafel naar Mieke, ze wist dat ze er moest zitten. Toen ze haar gevonden had knikte Bibi, rommelde door haar zak tot ze een briefje had gevonden en krabbelde neer 'Boy's are toys, untill you meet the right one.' Het was een hint voor Mieke, ze zou het vast begrijpen dacht Bibi terwijl ze een spreuk mompelde waardoor het briefje bij Mieke op de tafel lande.  
Mieke zat uitgebreid met een paar Zwadderich vriendinnen over jongens te kletsen. Naast en rond haar zaten veel meisjes uitgebreid te praten en te giechelen. "Zeg Mieke hoeveel jongens heb jij wel weer niet versleten deze week?" vroeg een meisje met bruin haar. Mieke glimlachte geheimzinnig en keek iedereen scherp aan. "Wel 2" ze lachte vals. Een meisje naast haar stootte haar aan. "Wist je dat Ron wemel jou wel ziet zitten?" vroeg ze. Mieke werd even rood maar glimlachte toen weer speels naar de meiden. "Hij is echt een hunk geworden" zwijmelde het meisje met bruin haar. Er werd gegiecheld. Opeens belandde een briefje op het bord van Mieke. Ze keek verbaasd rond en zag dat het uit de richting van Bibi kwam. Ze werd een beetje bleker dan normaal en pakte het briefje uit. Er stond met een keurig handschrijft genoteerd: 'Boy's are toys, untill you meet the right one.' Mieke verbleekte nu helemaal...Bibi gebruikte Draco! Wat een vuile valse rotstreek van haar. Met tranen in haar ogen schoof Mieke haar stoel achteruit en beende richting de uitgang.  
Bibi keek haar achterna en besefte dat Mieke haar door had. Even wilde ze vloeken totdat ze bedacht dat dit een kans was om de ruzie goed te maken. Ze maakte zich los uit Draco's greep en rende nu ook naar de uitgang toe, mieke achterna.  
"MIEKE!" klonk het achter haar. Mieke draaide zich om een stootte zich bijna tegen Bibi aan. "Wat kom jij hier doen" zei ze vals terwijl ze minachtend Bibi aan stond te kijken. "Ik wil zeggen dat het me spijt" zei Bibi zachtjes. Mieke's kleur kwam terug en weer schoten een paar tranen in haar ogen. "Nee het spijt mij!"

Bibi glimlachte ook waterig en de twee meiden omhelsden elkaar terwijl Bibi mompelde "Ik heb je gemist."  
Mieke lachte en veegde de tranen uit haar ogen terwijl ze Bibi langzaam losliet en haar aankeek. "Waarom?" vroeg ze enkel en de glimlach verdween van Bibi haar gezicht toen ze besefte dat ze nu wel uit moest leggen wat er aan de hand was. Even leek ze te aarzelen, maar toen boog ze zich naar Mieke toon en fluisterde snel "Het is een spel om Zweinstein te choqueren, we proberen iedereen te laten geloven dat we echt om elkaar geven. Het is ook gelijk de enige manier waarop ik hem zover krijg dat hij mij niet langer bedreigd om zijn huiswerk te maken, maar als hij erachter komt dat ik je dit vertelt heb is de afspraak van de baan. We zouden het beide aan niemand vertellen."  
Mieke keek alsof iemand haar had verteld dat de kerstman niet bestond en Bibi begreep dat ze nog steeds had gehoopt dat het echt romantiek tussen haar en Draco was. Maar het volgende moment grijnsde Mieke breed en zei: "Dus jij strikt de jongen waar iedere meid op Zweinstein mee uit wil, alleen zodat je zijn huiswerk niet hoeft te maken?" vroeg ze lachend en Bibi haalde blozend haar schouders op. "En hij gaat ermee akkoord, geweldig!" ging Mieke lachend verder en voegde eraan toe "Niemand zal iets van mij horen!"

Mieke en Bibi liepen als twee vriendinnen weer de grote zaal in. Veel leerlingen keken verbaasd naar de twee vriendinnen die elkaar glimlachend aankeken. Langzaam liep Mieke naar haar plaats tussen haar Zwadder vriendinnen. Deze keken haar allemaal verbaasd aan. "Ik ga even bij Biebs zitten" zei ze glimlachend. En vrolijk liep ze naar BIbi en Draco toe, die samen aan elkaar vastgekleefd zaten. "Hai Biebs, Hoi Draco" groette Mieke hen vrolijk. Draco en Bibi zeiden beiden 'hoi' terug en maakten naast hen plaats voor Mieke.  
Mieke zat al een tijdje te staren naar de Griffoendor tafel toen Bibi haar aanstootte. Ze scheurde haar blik los en keek naar Bibi die voor haar ogen zat te zwaaien. "Wat is er zo interressant aan de Griffoendortafel?" vroeg Bibi geïnterresseerd. Mieke glimlachte speels maar verlegen en knikte naar een jongen waar nog steeds een paar meisjes aan het ronddartelen waren. "Oh Mijn god Wemel!" fluisterde Draco die het gesprek had gehoord. Mieke blooste. "Hij ziet er beter uit dan eerst" gaf Bibi toe. Draco legde zijn hoofd even op haar benen.  
"Maar niet zo leuk en knap als ik hé?" Bibi glimlachte en boog haar hoofd naar beneden om een kus op Draco's lippen te drukken. Opeens klonk er achter hun een gekuch. Bibi wrong haar lippen los van Draco en keek achter haar. Mieke had zich ook om gedraait en keek in een aanzienlijke rode Ron. "Ehh Mieke en bibi mag ook, als jullie zin hebben kunnen jullie naar de Zwerkbaltraining kijken van Griffoendor?" Mieke glimlachte en knikte. Bibi kon zich bijna niet meer uithouden en barstte tenslotte in lachen uit.  
Draco rolde met zijn ogen en mompelde iets dat verdacht veel klonk als "Meiden." Hierdoor moest Bibi alleen maar harder lachen en draaide zich om naar Draco. "Daarom vind je mij natuurlijk zo leuk." zei ze grinniktend terwijl ze haar armen om Draco's hals sloeg en Draco trok haar dichterbij. "Natuurlijk." mompelde hij terwijl hij naar Bibi's lippen staarde, maar het volgende moment vloog Bibi met een kreet omhoog. "Secreet!" riep ze uit en Cho trok een onschuldig gezicht terwijl ze zijn "Mijn vork viel."

Met een ruk draaide Bibi zich naar Cho om en boog zich zo dicht naar het meisje toe dat anderen haar niet hoorden toen ze zei: "Als je me ooit weer prikt met een vork verdwijnt die op een plek waar de zon niet schijnt." Het meisje verbleekte een paar tinten en een glimlach gleed over Bibi haar gezicht. Ze draaide zich weer om naar Mieke en Draco en zei: "Gaan jullie mee? We hebben Waarzeggerij en dan heb ik Vliegles met de Huffelpuffers." Mieke sprong vrolijk overeind en sprong daarbij iemand op de tenen, maar merkte er niets van terwijl Draco langzaam overeind kwam en zijn hand met die van Bibi in elkaar vlocht.  
Langzaam liepen ze de grote zaal uit en alle drie hoorden ze dingen als 'Het hoort niet, een Ravenklauwer en een Zwadderaar, die horen het bij hun eigen soort te houden.' en 'Zag je Ron Wemel net tegen die Zwadderaar praten, dat is ongehoord! Ze heulen met de vijand!' Draco zuchtte geïrriteerd en fluisterde tegen Bibi "Laten we ze wat geven om over te praten." Verward keek Bibi hem aan en vroeg "Wat bedoel je?" Er gleed een grijns over Draco's gezicht en Mieke onderdrukte de neiging haar gezicht te bedekken toen Draco's hand om Bibi's middel gleed en hij haar elegant achterover boog, alleen om vervolgens zijn lippen op die van haar te drukken.  
Even sperde Bibi geschrokken haar ogen open, maar toen sloot zij ze langzaam en gleden haar armen om Draco's hals terwijl hun lippen over elkaar gleden. De grote zaal verstomde helemaal, zelfs de professors zeiden geen woord en toen Draco, Bibi weer overeind zette boog hij naar iedereen. Vervolgens liep het paartje de grote zaal uit, op de voet gevolgd door Mieke, die de kleur van een tomaat had. "Moet dat telkens?" vroeg ze zacht en Draco keek naar haar alsof ze twee hoofden had gekregen. "Ja, dat moet. Zou jij het niet doen wanneer je een vriend had die zo knap was als mij?" zei hij met een arrogante ondertoon in zijn stem en Bibi grinnikte. "Stop de arrogantie maar weg, jij valt mij telkens aan." zei ze grinnikend waardoor Mieke geen antwoord hoefde te geven en Draco keek nu naar Bibi. "Wacht maar tot ik echt op je ga jagen." zei hij met zijn wenkbrauwen wiebelend en Bibi begon schaterend te lachen terwijl ze iets sneller door de gang begon te lopen.  
Draco begon op een drafje achter haar aan te gaan waardoor Bibi gillend de gang doorrende, maar ook hardop moest lachen. "Je laat mij met rust Draco Malfidus!" riep ze lachend terwijl ze een trap oprende en Mieke moest onbewust glimlachen. Ze hoopte dat zij en haar vriend later ook zo'n vrije, vrolijke relatie met haar vriend zou krijgen. Als ze niet beter wist zou Mieke zeker hebben beweerd dat Draco en Bibi een echt paartje waren, maar ze wist dat het een spel was. Jammer, maar misschien kwam daar nog verandering in,…

Uren later zaten Mieke en Bibi op de tribune van het Zwerkbalstadion en keken toe hoe Ron de ene na de andere bal tegenhield. Mieke moedigde hem luid aan en Harry keek alsof iemand de slurk door zijn keel had gewrongen. Bibi had het vage vermoeden dat Ron heel erg blij moest zijn dat Harry geen drijver was en schudde glimlachend haar hoofd, de held van de magische wereld was nog steeds verliefd op Mieke. "Go Ron!" toeterde Mieke op luidde toon en op de moment kwam het zwerkbalteam van Zwadderich het veld op.  
"Potter! Haal je team van het veld!" riep Draco en het team van Griffoendor vloog naar de grond terwijl Bibi een bezorgde blik in haar ogen kreeg, dat kon onmogelijk goed gaan. Harry zou met alle liefde zijn woede op Draco botvieren en Ron zou Harry altijd helpen. "Kom Mieke." mompelde Bibi terwijl ze opstond en op de twee teams afliep. "Rot op Malfidus, onze tijd is nog niet om." siste Harry en Draco trok een wenkbrauw op. "Misschien moet je dan maar klok leren kijken Potter, jullie tijd was namelijk al tien minuten geleden voorbij." zei hij vervolgens op kalme toon terug, maar Harry trok zijn toverstok en richtte deze op Draco die nu totaal niet bewoog.  
"Harry Potter!" riep Bibi en deed zo'n griezelige imitatie van Professor Anderling dat Harry een paar tinten verbleekte en zich langzaam naar haar omdraaide. "Waarom zoek je nu ruzie? Ga met je team het veld af voordat je ruzie met mij hebt!" riep Bibi weer en Harry durfde haar niet aan te kijken. "We gaan." mompelde hij tegen zijn schoenen en begon vervolgens weg te lopen, op de voet gevolgd door de rest van het Griffoendor team. "Zo probleem opgelost, gaan jullie maar trainen." zei Bibi nu en wilde weer terug lopen naar de tribune maar op de moment voelde ze een hand op haar arm. Verbaasd keek Bibi om en zag Draco vlak achter haar staan. "Is er iets?" vroeg ze verbaasd en Draco boog naar haar toe terwijl hij vroeg: "Waarom redde je Potter." Bibi grinnikte en fluisterde in zijn oor "Hij had al een rotdag, bovendien ben ik je vanavond in één stuk nodig." Ze knipoogde naar Draco terwijl Blaise Zambini zich verslikte omdat hij stond te luistervinken en liep vervolgens met Mieke terug naar de tribune.

"Had je Ron vandaag gezien?" Zei Mieke ademloos toen Bibi met een speelse lach naast haar kwam zitten op de oude banken. Bibi keek Mieke hoofdschuddend aan en met een verleidelijke blik op Draco die ruig aan het spelen was. Haar mooie ogen waren gericht op de knappe Draco die duidelijk zijn best wilde doen, in het oog van Bibi. Mieke was door alle opwinding van Ron even alles vergeten en begon een cheerleader dansje te maken. Ze gooide zichzelf neer op de grond en stond vervolgens op. Ze maakte woeste bewegingen met haar armen en heupen, terwijl haar benen zich op de ritme van haar dans bewogen. Ze zong een riedeltje van: GO ZWAD! GO ZWAD! GRIFFOENDOR GAAT OP ZIJN GAT! GOOOO ZWAD!" Alle Zwadderaars keken verbaasd maar geïnteresseerd naar Miekes kant op. Ze zong nog een extra versje erbij en begon weer met het refrein. Toen ze uitgesprongen en gezongen was werd er luid geapplaudisseerd en Bibi die op de tribune zat was lachend aan het toekijken. Mieke keek naar boven en zag een jongen naar Draco toevliegen. "YOW Draco! Kan dat wijfie geen kleine cheerleader gevalletje optrommelen? Met zij als aanvoeder? Het staat leuk voor ons imago, en als we ze allemaal nog een beetje knap krijgen kunnen ze verleidelijke dansjes doen, wat jij? Zwadderich wordt nog beter dan beter!" Draco glunderde ook. Hij vloog naar beneden om Mieke het nieuws te vertellen, terwijl deze van allemaal het meest glunderde. Mieke had een gevaarlijke maar speelse glans in haar ogen en Draco vloog nog even naar Bibi toe, om haar een kusje te geven.  
Het was al een uur voorbij en het werd tamelijk koud op het zwerkbalveld. "Draco! We hebben het koud" gilde Bibi. Draco zette de training op afgelopen en liep vervolgens naar Bibi toe. "dan kom ik je opwarmen" fluisterde hij in haar oor.  
Hij wilde Bibi omhelzen maar die deed snel een stap naar achteren en zei: "Je bent helemaal zweterig en plakkerig, niet aan mij komen." Draco grijnsde alleen maar breder en deed een tweede poging om Bibi te omhelzen terwijl hij zei: "Dan gaan we toch samen onder de douche." Bibi trok een gezicht en begon de tribune af te lopen, op de voet gevolgd door Mieke.  
Onderaan bleef ze ever staan en draaide zich om, om nog iets tegen Draco te zeggen, maar op het moment dat ze zich omdraaide botste ze ook al tegen hem aan. Draco greep haar bovenarmen en keek haar zwijgend aan alsof hij twijfelde om iets te zeggen. Bibi voorkwam echter dat hij iets zou zeggen door te zeggen: "Ik wacht op je in de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich." Vervolgens drukte ze kort, maar stevig haar lippen op die van Draco voordat ze met Mieke wegliep.  
Draco haalde zijn schouders op en liep vervolgens naar de kleedkamers om zich te gaan douchen. Het team liep achter hem aan en deed allemaal suggesties wat Draco wel zou kunnen doen wanneer hij alleen was met Bibi, maar Draco zei geen woord. "Kom op Draco, vertel ons iets!" riep Blaise na een tijdje uit en een andere jongen voegde eraan toe "Ja, vertel ons iets! Als jullie elkaar op die manier kussen moet er meer gebeurd zijn!" Draco zuchtte en draaide zich om voordat hij zei: "Dat is tussen mij en de dame." Vervolgens draaide hij zich om en stapte de stomende douches in.

Ondertussen liepen Bibi en Mieke naar de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich, ze hadden het over vallen alles en nog wat tot Bibi ineens stil bleef staan en zei: "Ik moet even naar het toilet, ben zo terug." Mieke knikte en bleef voor de deur wachten terwijl Bibi zich naar binnen haastte en in een hokje verdween. Mieke zuchtte en leunde tegen de muur aan terwijl ze op Bibi wachtte, verveeld keer ze dat gang door maar er was helemaal niets te zien. Toen Mieke echt weer voor zich keek schrok ze en maakte een beweging naar achteren waardoor ze haar hoofd stootte tegen de koude harde muur. "Au!" riep ze uit en haar handen gingen automatisch naar haar hoofd terwijl een stem zei: "Oh sorry, ik wilde je niet laten schrikken!" Mieke opende haar ogen, niet wetend wanneer ze die had gesloten en keek recht in het gezicht van Ron Wemel, die iets door zijn knieën gezakt was om Mieke recht aan te kunnen kijken. "Het geeft niet." zei Mieke en haalde langzaam haar handen van haar hoofd terwijl Ron ongemakkelijk heen en weer schoof voordat hij zei: "Waarom sta je hier in de gang?"  
"Ik wacht op Bibi, die moest ineens naar de wc." antwoordde Mieke schouderophalend en plots lagen Ron zijn lippen op die van haar. Mieke sperde haar ogen wijd open, maar voordat ze goed en wel besefte wat er gebeurde had Ron zich al terug getrokken en kwam Bibi de toiletten alweer uit. Verbaasd bleef ze staan en keek van Mieke naar Ron, die nu iets mompelde, knalrood werd en snel de gang uitliep. Verward schudde Bibi haar hoofd en mompelde: "Volgens mij mis ik iets." vervolgens haalde ze echter haar schouders op en greep Mieke haar arm, om haar naar de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich te trekken. Mieke zei het wachtwoord en de twee meiden kropen de leerlingenkamer in, alleen om verwelkomd te worden door een klein groepje stomverbaasde Zwadderaars.  
Ze staarden allemaal naar Bibi, die nu achter haarzelf keek om erachter te komen waar de Zwadderaars toch naar staarden. Uiteindelijk kwam ze erachter dat ze Zwadderaars niet naar de blinde muur achter haar staarden, maar naar haar en er kwam een lichte kleur op haar wangen. "Heeft jullie moeder jullie nooit geleerd dat staren onbeleefd is?" vroeg ze een moment later echter vinnig en verschillende Zwadderaars keken weg. Bibi zuchtte en ging breeduit op een bank zitten terwijl Mieke aarzelend naar Bibi keek, wat was ze van plan? Op het moment dat Mieke haar mond echter opende om te vragen wat Bibi van plan was kwam Draco de leerlingenkamer binnen en plofte naast Bibi neer. Zijn haar was nog vochtig van de douche en viel los over zijn voorhoofd. Bibi kon zichzelf niet bedwingen en leunde naar Draco toe om een lok van zijn voorhoofd te vegen maar op dat moment trok hij haar op zijn schoot en plantte zijn lippen stevig op die van haar.  
Bijna gelijk sloot Bibi haar ogen en sloeg haar armen om Draco's hals, de kus was teder en toen Draco met zijn tong over Bibi haar lippen gleed opende ze de gewillig. Draco zijn tong verkende Bibi's mond en toen hun tongen elkaar vonden ontvlamde er een hartstocht die ze geen van beiden verwacht leken te hebben. Ze vergaten iedereen om hun heen en toen Bibi zich tegen Draco aandrukte kwam ze met iets in contact dat haar naar adem deed happen. Draco's mond gleed nu over haar kaaklijn naar haar hals en met een zacht geluidje liet Bibi haar hoofd achterover vallen om hem meer ruimte te geven. Op dat moment klonk er echter een verontwaardigde kreet en werd Bibi naar achteren getrokken, van Draco af en op de grond.

Met een denderende klap kwam Bibi op de hard en wraakzuchtige grond. Met haar hand wreef zo over haar pijnlijke kont, waar ze op gevallen was. Ze had geen eens tijd genomen om te kijken wie haar had afgerukt. Maar toen ze haar hoofd ophief zag ze dat Patty voor haar stond met een vinger die op haar was gericht. "Vuile bitch!" gilde ze. Haar houding stond kwaad en ze plugde haar handen op haar heupen. Haar boze pruillip verging in een brede grijns. Ze trok geniepig haar toverstok en richtte die op Bibi. Deze wilde overeind staan maar ze merkte dat ze op haar stuitje was gevallen, waardoor het zeer deed, te zeer om op te staan. Haar pijn vertrokken gezicht werd uitgelachen door Patty die klaar stond een spreuk af te vuren. Ze hief haar toverstok op, mompelde een onverstaanbare spreuk terwijl er een groen licht uit de toverstok kwam zetten. Bibi opende haar mond om keihard te gaan gillen. Draco wilde tegenhouden maar Patty gaf hem een schop. De tijd leek langzaam te gaan...nog even en de vloek zou Bibi raken. Maar voordat de vloek Bibi had aangeraakt werd het gekaatst door de spreuk die 'egnato" werd genoemd. Patty viel over een stoel en haar hoofd bleef slapjes op haar schouder liggen. Voor haar stond Mieke die met haar vuile ogen naar Patty keek. "Er is een tijd van komen, maar ook van gaan! Je laat mijn vrienden met rust hoor je!" Ze keerde zich naar Bibi en verzachtte de pijn. Bibi keek haar niet begrijpend aan. "waar kende je al die vloeken en spreuken van?" vroeg ze ademloos. Miekes gezicht werd een grimas. "Mijn ouders zijn volgelingen van Voldemort, en ze hebben mij al die vloeken geleerd..daar ken ik ze dus van, maar mijn ouders zijn vermoord door Schouwers" zei ze grimmig. Bibi staarde ademloos naar Mieke. Ze dacht altijd dat haar ouders per ongeluk zijn dood gegaan..niet hierdoor..

Met grote ogen keek Bibi naar haar vriendin, niet goed wetend wat ze moest doen, maar uiteindelijk omhelsde ze Mieke. "Het spijt me Mieke." fluisterde ze onhoorbaar en even ging haar gedachten naar haar eigen vader. Haar vader was ook een volgeling geweest van Voldemort, maar hij was omgekomen door een op hol geslagen koets die hij niet op tijd kon ontwijken. Maar Mieke haar ouders waren vermoord met de toestemming van het Ministerie, dat gaf geen pas. Bibi omhelsde Mieke iets steviger en liet haar vervolgens los, om zich om te draaien naar Draco die er vergeten bij had gestaan. "We moeten praten." zei ze op kalme toon en gaf Mieke nog een geruststellend kneepje in haar hand voordat ze met Draco naar zijn kamer liep om te praten.  
Achter hun hoorde ze nog een jongen zeggen: "Ja mensen, ze gaan práten.." vervolgens barsten verschillende anderen in lachen uit terwijl Mieke ze giftig aankeek, maar Bibi kon er niets aan veranderen. Ze stapte Draco's kamer binnen en moest haar ogen eerst laten wennen aan de duisternis voordat ze überhaupt ook maar iets kon zien. Draco was op de rand van zijn bed gaan zitten en gebaarde dat Bibi naast hem moest gaan zitten. Hoewel Bibi liever bleef staan ging ze toch naast Draco zitten en keek hem recht aan. "Ik wil een einde maken aan onze afspraak." zei Bibi op de man af en Draco trok nu een wenkbrauw op als of hij wilde vragen waarom.  
"Ik ben niet van plan om ledematen te verliezen omdat jouw ex-vriendinnetjes dat grappig zouden vinden Draco. Dit is allemaal een spelletje, dat heb ik er niet voor over." zei Bibi en nu fronste Draco. "Als het om Patty gaat,…" begon hij maar werd halverwege onderbroken door Bibi die zei: "Nee, het gaat niet alleen om Patty, het gaat ook om Cho die mij met een vork prikt en meiden die mij dreigbrieven sturen omdat ik de lekkerste jongen van de school zou hebben." Nu stond Bibi op, maar bleef wel voor Draco staan terwijl ze fluisterde "Vanaf dit moment hebben wij geen afspraak meer en gaan we elk weer onze eigen weg. Mieke kan me niet de rest van het schooljaar gaan beschermen, laat me met rust Draco." Vervolgens liep ze de deur uit en liet Draco stomverbaasd achter.  
Mieke zat op haar te wachten en Bibi viel haar gelijk om de hals terwijl ze mompelde: "Ik heb het afgebroken, bedankt dat je de spreuk tegen hebt gehouden." Mieke keek Bibi verbaasd aan maar die toverde nu een glimlach op haar gezicht en zei: "Ik zie je morgen bij mijn afdeling, dan kunnen we samen naar de grote zaal voor het ontbijt." Bibi zwaaide even naar de wezenloze Mieke, maar liep toen de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich uit en ging op weg naar die van Ravenklauw. Daar viel ze zuchtend op het bed en na zo'n vijf minuten in slaap met haar kleding nog aan.


	8. Verdriet en Kussen

8. Verdriet en Kussen?

"Bibi, wakker worden, Mieke staat al een half uur voor de ingang." hoorde Bibi vaag en het volgende moment werd er wild aan haar geschud. "Ik ben wakker, ik ben wakker." mompelde Bibi, maar terwijl ze overeind kwam, kwam ook alles van de avond ervoor terug en kreunend viel ze terug op het bed. Miranda keek even vreemd naar haar en zei toen "Ik zal Mieke wel binnenlaten voor ze ontploft." Miranda opende de deur voor Mieke die als een uitgelaten hond naar binnen rende. Ze rende dor de leerlingenkamer naar de deur van Bibi's kamer. Ze gooide deze open en bestormde Bibi die nog maar net het ochtendzonnetje had gezien. Toen Mieke Bibi's gezicht zag bleef ze stilstaan. "Wat is er?" vroeg ze met een benauwde stem.  
Bibi zuchtte en sloot haar ogen weer en zei: "Ik heb mezelf voor de leeuwen gegooid." Mieke keek verward maar zei geen woord terwijl Bibi uit bed stapte, haar kleding verzamelde en de douche inliep. Ze liep achter Bibi aan en vroeg aan de vorm achter het douchegordijn "Hoe bedoel je dat?" Bibi draaide het water aan en zei zuchtend: "Ik heb een einde gemaakt aan het spelletje omdat Patty mij probeerde te vervloeken. Het zal mij niets verbazen als de hele school het al wist voordat ik wakker was." Mieke wist even niet wat ze kon zeggen en staarde daarom alleen maar naar het douchegordijn waarachter alleen het geluid van water nog te horen was.  
Na tien minuten draaide Bibi de douche uit en kwam met een handdoek om achter het gordijn vandaan, maar zei nog steeds geen woord. Met een tweede handdoek begon ze verword haar lang blonde haren te drogen en liet toen zuchtend beide handdoeken op de grond vallen. Mieke haar ogen werden groot en met een knalrode kleur draaide ze zich met een ruk om terwijl Bibi zich aan begon te kleden. "Ach Mieke, doe niet zo preuts! Ik zie er naakt net zo uit als jij hoor!" riep Bibi uit terwijl ze haar bh aantrok en vervolgens haar trui oppakte. "Dat betekent niet dat ik het wil zien." mompelde Mieke nog steeds met de kleur van een pioen terwijl Bibi in haar rok sprong en haar gewaad erover aantrok. "Oké, de kust is veilig. Waar heb ik mijn borstel gelaten?" zei Bibi even later en Mieke draaide zich weer om naar Bibi die onder de wasbak zat, op zoek naar haar borstel. "Waarom laat je, je haren niet los Biebs?" vroeg Mieke na een moment en Bibi schoot overeind waardoor ze haar hoofd tegen de wasbak stootte.  
"Au! Wat ben je gek geworden!" riep Bibi uit terwijl ze onder de wasbak vandaan kwam met een grote kam. "Als ik mijn haar los laat hangt het aldoor in de weg." voegde ze er na een moment aan toe, maar Mieke haalde haar schouders op. "Ik vind dat het je er totaal anders uit laat zien en misschien denken de mensen dan niet dat Draco je hart heeft gebroken." zei ze terwijl ze zich omdraaide en de kamer weer inliep. Bibi volgde haar op de voet en zei sceptisch: "Ja vast, en als ik me ook nog op laat maken zie ik eruit alsof ik op zoek ben naar een volgend slachtoffer zeker." Mieke knikte fanatiek en Bibi zakte kreunend op het bed neer voordat ze waarschuwend zei: "Alleen voor deze keer Mieke!" Mieke slaakte een kreet en begon allemaal make-up, haarlak en nog meer rotzooi bij elkaar te zoeken voordat ze Bibi op begon te maken. Ze wierp een blik op Bibi's rode trui en begon aan de hand daarvan al haar kleurtjes af te stellen. Twintig minuten lang mocht Bibi zich niet bewegen en ze begon zich verdacht veel als een schilderij te voelen toen Mieke eindelijk verklaarde dat ze klaar was…

Met geheven hoofd liep Bibi de grote zaal in met Mieke aan haar zijde en alle hoofden draaiden zich gelijk hun kant op. Ze wierp haar haren over haar schouders en liep trots naar de tafel van Ravenklauw en ging samen met Mieke zitten. Rustig pakte ze ontbijt en deed net alsof ze niet merkte dat alle gesprekken stil waren gevallen. Met een hand propte ze een lok haar achter haar oor en vroeg aan Mieke: "Zou je de melk door willen geven?" Mieke knikte en gaf de melk door waardoor alles weer op gang leek te komen in de grote zaal. Iedereen ging verder met praten en eten, maar toen Bibi een blik op Draco wierp zag ze dat hij naar haar staarde. Een moment lang konden ze alleen maar naar elkaar kijken, maar toen Bibi wegkeek wist ze dat Draco het er niet bij zou laten zitten. Hij wilde haar en zou haar krijgen ook, voor hem was het geen spel geweest. Was het voor haar eigenlijk wel een spel geweest?  
Verzonken in gedachten staarde Bibi naar haar volle bord waar ze nog niets van had gegeten. Was ze misschien toch om Draco gaan geven? Verward keek ze naar de blonde jongen die het uiterlijk van een engel had, maar het gedrag van de duivel zelf. Hij keek minachtend naar Patty die slijmerig naast hem zat en zei geen woord. Waarschijnlijk voelde hij Bibi's blik op zich branden want ineens keek hij haar weer aan en Bibi kreeg een kleur voordat ze wegkeek, maar voordat ze wegkeek had ze verdriet in zijn ogen kunnen zien. Zij mocht dan misschien niet om Draco geven, maar hij gaf zeker wel om haar en daar zou ze snel genoeg achter komen.

"Bibi je staart" Mieke wuifde met haar hand voor Bibi's gezicht. "BIBI je staart!" riep Mieke weer. Dit keer gaf Bibi door haar lichaam een schok en verschrikt keek ze Mieke aan. "Zei je iets?" achterdochtig keek ze haar aan. Mieke schudde haar hoofd en grijnsde breed. Bibi's blik stond van; wat wil je me zeggen? "Er zijn Roddels over hoe Draco en jij uit elkaar zijn gegaan" mompelde Mieke zachtjes, maar hoorbaar voor Bibi. "WAAAT!" gilde ze, zodat de hele tafel haar aankeek. "sst joh!" fluisterde Mieke geschrokken van Bibi's uitbarsting. Ze ging verder. "De eerste roddel gaat als volgt: 1. Je wilde niet met hem naar bed waardoor hij het uitmaakte. " Bibi staarde Mieke met wijdopen gesperde mond aan. "En de tweede is dat je hem hebt betrapt met Patty Park, daardoor was je zo gekwetst dat je het uitmaakt" ging Mieke vrolijk door. "En de derde is dat je te aanhankelijk was en dat Draco dolgraag van je af wilde." Mieke grijnsde toen ze Bibi's gezicht zag, die was enorm grappig.  
Bibi keek verontwaardigd naar Mieke, maar vervolgens ontstak ze in woede en stond abrupt op. Mieke keek haar verbaasd aan en ter uitleg zei Bibi "Ik moet professor Banning nog wat vragen." Nu knikte Mieke en Bibi liep met grote passen de Grote Zaal uit, maar niet voordat ze een woedende blik op Draco had geworpen, die nu zijn wenkbrauwen optrok. Ze negeerde de vragende blik en liep door naar de meidentoiletten, gewoon om even bij iedereen uit de buurt te zijn. Ze wist niet dat Draco achter haar aan kwam en Mieke kon haar niet waarschuwen, want die zat in een andere wereld. Ze keek met grote ogen naar Ron Wemel die met een vage glimlach op zijn lippen terug keek. Mieke kreeg een kleur op haar wangen, maar knipoogde toen toch naar Ron terwijl Harry keek alsof hij stikte in zijn toast. Ginny leek dit echt te denken want ze klopte hem fanatiek op de rug tot hij haar hand wegveegde en iets zei dat Mieke natuurlijk niet kon verstaan. "Hoi." zei ze geluidloos tegen Ron die hetzelfde terug deed en keek even weg. Op dat moment verstijfde ze echter, haar blik was namelijk op de tafel van Zwadderich gevallen en het viel haar gelijk op dat Draco ontbrak. Meteen bekroop een angstig gevoel haar, Draco zou toch niet achter een woedende Bibi aan zijn gegaan? Dat kon namelijk zeer nadelig voor hem aflopen, Bibi was een ramp wanneer ze boos was. Een tornado was er niets bij. Ze wierp nog één blik op Ron die blijkbaar veelzeggend was want nu was het Ron's beurt om een kleur te krijgen terwijl Mieke de Grote Zaal uitliep.

"Je weet net zo goed als ik dat er meer tussen ons was en is dan alleen dat domme spelletje." zei Draco terwijl hij en Bibi in een hokje van de toiletten stonden en Bibi keek naar hem alsof ze hem het liefst in brand zou steken. "Laat me los." zei ze vinnig en toen Draco haar niet losliet voegde ze daaraan toe "Er is totaal niets tussen ons." Draco trok nu een wenkbrauw op alsof hij het tegen wilde spreken, maar zei geen woord. Toen drukte hij ineens zonder waarschuwing zijn lippen op die van Bibi, die gaan kant uitkon omdat ze al tegen de wc aanstond. Haar armen kwamen omhoog om Draco weg te duwen, maar toen ze in aanraking kwamen met zijn borstkast leek haar kracht te verdwijnen. Langzaam gaf ze zich over aan de kus en haar armen gleden om Draco's nek terwijl hij haar nog dichter tegen zich aantrok. Langzaam gleden Draco's handen omlaag naar Bibi's achterwerk en duwden die stevig tegen hem aan voordat één hand onder haar gewaad en trui gleed. Zijn warme had beroerde haar verhitte huid en zorgde ervoor dat Bibi kippenvel over haar hele lichaam kreeg.  
Plots trok hij zich ineens terug en keek Bibi aan met ogen die donker waren van harstocht, hij staarde naar Bibi's lippen maar deed niets. Hij moest een paar keer diep in en uit ademen voordat hij kon zeggen: "Ontken nu nog maar een keer dat er niets tussen ons is." Zijn stem klonk hees en Bibi gleed langzaam met haar tong over haar lippen. "Ja, er is inderdaad iets tussen ons. Het heet lust en als je genoeg koude douches neemt verdwijnt het vanzelf." zei ze vervolgens op hese toon en drukte haar lippen met kracht op die van Draco terwijl ze hem een paar stappen naar achteren liet doen. Zodra ze uit het hokje waren liep Bibi hem echter los en liep ze wc's uit zonder ook maar één keer om te kijken.

Mieke gaapte. Ze zou vandaag naar de training van Griffoendor gaan, maar niet zomaar, ze moest met haar chearleader clubje dansjes gaan doen. Ze had het al helemaal voorbereid, het zou geweldig worden. Alleen het nadeel was dat ze er niet leuk uitzag, voor haar doen. Ze had gewoon haar haar in een staart geknoopt en had normale kleding aan. Ze zocht haar weg naar de badkamers om daar haarzelf mooi te maken.  
Even later liep Mieke er vrolijk weer uit, alleen nu mooier. Haar haar zat oogverblindend, haar ogen waren mooi opgemaakt, haar rokje was zwart met daaronder zwart-wit gestreepte knie kousen. Haar ogen kwamen mooi naar voren en je zag duidelijk dat ze helederblauw waren. Opweg door de gangen zat ze neuriënd alles nog door te nemen. Het viel haar niet op dat ze tegen iemand aan knalde waardoor ze op de grond was beland. Met haar hand wreef ze over haar enkel die ze duidelijk geblesseerd had. Mieke keek op en had zonder pardon tegen Harry Potter opgelopen die haar verbaasd aankeek. Zuchtend probeerde ze op te staan maar ze gleed weer onderuit. Ze keek Harry boos aan. "Zeg hoelang ga je me nog aanstaren of komt er nog iets van?" Harry schrok op en stak zijn hand uit naar Mieke. Hinkelend liep ze met hem naar Madame Pleister die haar op bed gooide. "Tss, je bent onhandig Mieke" kraamde ze uit. Ze gooide er met haar Toverstaf een bezweringetje overheen, en deed er een verbandje omheen. "Neem even rust en dan mag je weer springen" zei Madame Pleister tevreden. Mieke keek glimlachend en bedankte haar. Naast Harry die haar weer wegbracht liep ze weer een gang van Zweinstein in. Mieke maakte lachend een sprong met haar enkel terwijl Harry haar verbaasd aankeek. "Als stomme grif weet jij er nie-" "MIEKE!" gilde het door Miekes zin heen. Draco Malfidus stond voor haar en keek haar ongerust aan. "Ik moet je spreken" dramde hij. Mieke keek onthutst maar liep zonder ook maar Harry te groeten achter Draco aan. Hij sleurde haar mee naar Zwadderich tot op zijn kamer. Mieke opende de deur die Draco had dichtgegooit en haar ogen wenden zich meteen aan de duisternis. "Waar wilde je het over hebben?" vroeg ze. "Bibi" Hij barstte plots in tranen uit. "Het was een grap die verkering eerst, maar ik begon echt van haar te houden, en nu doet ze alsof het met een paar koude douche's er vanaf is" hij ging verder. "Ik weet het niet meer...ze was zo lief en zo heerlijk zacht. Je kan echt goed met haar opschieten" Draco keek met zijn betraande ogen naar Mieke, waardoor ze medelijden kreeg. Ze kwam naast Draco op het bed zitten en omarmde hem. "Draco, ik ben een vriendin van Bibi maar ook van jou, we zijn tenslotte Zwadderaars, ik zal met Bibi praten" Ze drukte voorzichtig een kus op zijn voorhoofd, gaf hem een knuffel en vertrok vervolgens.

"Ga weg Mieke! Ik heb hier geen zin in, de persoon die je binnen heeft gelaten zal een week op de ziekenzaal liggen!" riep Bibi vanonder haar deken en zag daardoor niet een eerstejaars de trap af duiken en snel de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw uit rennen. "Kom op Bibi! Doe niet zo kinderachtig!" riep Mieke nu, maar Bibi bleef stug onder de dekens liggen. "Ik ben nog een kind Mieke! Ik word pas over 3 maand 18!" riep Bibi en Mieke zuchtte, vervolgens duwde ze iedereen de kamer uit en sloot de deur. Met grote passen liep ze terug naar het bed en trok met een ruig gebaar de dekens van Bibi af.  
Bibi zelf lag opgekruld in een balletje en haar hele gezicht zat onder de uitgelopen make-up terwijl snikken haar hele lichaam deed schudden. "Oh Biebs, wat is er?" vroeg Mieke geschrokken en omhelsde haar vriendin gelijk, terwijl die alleen maar harder begon te snikken. "I, ik, h, had mezelf, n ne, net zo g, goed kunnen verkopen!" snikte Bibi terwijl ze Mieke ook omhelsde en Mieke wreef haar zacht over de rug. "Nee Bibi, vast niet." zei ze op kalmerende toon, maar het leek niet te helpen. "Jawel, ik weet niet waarom ik ooit aan dat stomme spel ben begonnen! Waarom is hij ooit akkoord gegaan en waarom heb ik het voorgesteld! Waarom laat hij me niet gewoon met rust!" riep Bibi snikkend uit terwijl ze de tranen van haar gezicht veegde en plots stil viel.  
Ze keek Mieke met grote ogen aan en zei: "Weet je dat er zelfs beweerd word dat ik zwanger ben!" Mieke keek haar met grote ogen aan en begon vervolgens onbedaarlijk te giechelen, iemand die Bibi een beetje kende zou dat nooit geloven! Een moment lang staarde Bibi naar Mieke alsof ze kwaad werd maar toen moest ze zelf ondanks haar tranen ook lachen. Toen ze uitgelachen waren vroeg Bibi ineens: "Waarom kwam je eigenlijk binnen?" Mieke leek te aarzelen, maar bedacht toen snel een manier waardoor ze over Draco kon beginnen zonder dat Bibi uit haar vel zou schieten.  
"Nou euh, ik kwam Draco in de gang tegen en hij mompelde maar al iets over 'een koude douche moeten nemen en dan zou het vanzelf verdwijnen' weet hij waar hij het over had?" vroeg Mieke snel en durfde Bibi niet aan te kijken. Nu was het Bibi's beurt om te aarzelen, maar uiteindelijk zei ze fluisterend alsof ze zich schaamde: "Ik kwam hem tegen in de toiletten en hij leek vastbesloten te bewijzen dat er wel iets tussen ons is en toen heb ik gezegd dat het lust was en dat als hij genoeg koude douches zou nemen het vanzelf weg zou gaan." Mieke giechelde, ze wist precies waarvoor die douches waren maar of het bij Draco ook zou werken betwijfelde ze. "Is dat alles wat er tussen jullie is? Lust?" vroeg Mieke aarzelend en nu keek Bibi haar aan met grote ogen. "Dat weet ik niet Mieke, maar wat het anders ook is, ik ben er doodsbang voor." fluisterde Bibi nog steeds met grote ogen en staarde naar Mieke alsof ze hoopte dat deze alles ongedaan kon maken, wat natuurlijk niet kon.


	9. Ouders en Beledigingen

9. Ouders en Beledigingen?

Bibi keek alsof ze een moord zou begaan toen ze voor de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich stond te wachten op Mieke. Ze stond hier nu al anderhalf uur te wachten, maar Mieke kwam niet naar buiten en Bibi zat er ook niet op te wachten om de leerlingenkamer in te gaan. De eerste keer dat ze daar was geweest, was gelijk de laatste geweest. Bibi gromde geïrriteerd en klopte nu op de ingang van de leerlingenkamer terwijl ze riep: "Mieke als je binnen een kwartier niet uit die leerlingenkamer bent spreek ik een week niet tegen je!" Seconden later ging de deur open en even dacht Bibi dat het Mieke was. Het bleek echter iemand te zijn die Bibi al twee weken ontweek, Draco Malfidus,…  
Hij zag eruit alsof hij weken al niet geslapen had en Bibi zou bijna medelijden met hem krijgen, bijna. "Ik wilde je net zoeken." zei de blonde jongen toen hij Bibi in het oog kreeg en ze trok nu één wenkbrauw op. "Waarom zou je mij zoeken, ik dacht dat het allang bekend was dat ik jou niet wilde zien." zei ze korzelig en Draco kneep zijn lippen op elkaar. "Ik wilde je waarschuwen." zei hij uiteindelijk en voordat hij de kans kreeg om te zeggen waarvoor vroeg Bibi al "Waarvoor dat ooit?" Het antwoord daarop zou echter nooit komen, want op dat moment kwamen er twee figuren de bocht om.  
"Draco Malfidus!" loeide een man en Draco verbleekte een paar tinten voordat hij zich met een ruk omdraaide en recht in het gezicht van zijn ouders keek. Bibi trok enkel een wenkbrauw op en nam het paar schattend op, hoe hadden die ooit bij elkaar kunnen komen? Lucius Malfidus was in Draco's zesde jaar al uit Azkaban gekomen en was nog steeds zo arrogant als maar kon, terwijl Narsissa Malfidus bang voor alles leek en Bibi nu taxerend opnam. Bibi keek de vrouw aan met één wenkbrauw opgetrokken en stak toen kinderachtig haar tong uit.  
"Dus dit is de slet die je zwanger hebt gemaakt? Had je niet voorzichtiger kunnen zijn?" zei Lucius Malfidus tegen zijn zoon en keek nu naar Bibi. "Houd je die bastaard en is het zeker dat hij van mijn zoon is?" vroeg hij op arrogante toon en Bibi's ogen schoten vuur. Haar hand schoot uit en sloeg de oudere man met vlakke hand in zijn gezicht terwijl ze riep: "Houd je tong in je mond! Vraag eerst om feiten voordat je met halve waarheden gaat gooien oude dwaas! 1. Ik ben nooit met je zoon naar bed geweest. 2. Ik ben niet zwanger, dus hoef je niet eens te vragen of ik een kind zou houden! Ik zou nooit zo dom zijn om zwanger te worden, maar nu weet ik wel hoe Draco op de wereld is gekomen en hoe het komt dat jij en je vrouw getrouwd zijn!" Het hele gezin keek verbaasd naar Bibi, die zich nu op haar hielen omdraaide en wegliep. Toen de woede een beetje wegtrok vroeg Bibi zich gelijk af waar Mieke was, maar besloot dat ze Mieke wel bij het ontbijt zou zien en anders wel bij Verzorging van Fabeldieren.

In de kleedkamers die vlak bij het Zwerkbalveld stonden zat Mieke samen met Harry en was Bibi totaal vergeten. Ze was met haar cheerleaders vroeg gaan trainen om klaar te zijn voor de volgende wedstrijd, maar toen ze zich na tijd aan het omkleden was, was Harry ineens binnen gekomen. De twee hadden een moment lang alleen naar elkaar kunnen staren, maar het volgende moment hadden Harry's lippen op die van Mieke gelegen en was ze alles om haar heen vergeten.  
Op dit moment zat Harry op één van de bankjes die in de kleedkamer stonden en had Mieke op zijn schoot. Haar benen waren om zijn middel geslagen en haar handen zaten in zijn haar terwijl Harry's handen op Mieke's billen lagen. Hij drukte haar stevig tegen zich aan en een zachte kreun ontsnapte aan Mieke haar lippen terwijl Harry's lippen over haar kaaklijn gleden. Mieke's handen frummelden nu met de knopen van Harry's blouse, maar ze kreeg ze echter niet los waardoor er een gefrustreerde kreet van haar lippen ontsnapte en Harry zacht grinnikte. "Laat me je helpen." zei hij op hese toon en maakte snel de knoopjes los terwijl Mieke elk vrijgekomen stukje huid kuste. Harry's hoofd zakte achterover terwijl Mieke van zijn schoot gleed en hem steeds lager kuste, haar tong gleed in zijn navel en Harry kreunde hardop terwijl Mieke nu grinnikte.  
Ineens vloog de deur open en stapte Madame Hooch naar binnen om zich klaar te maken voor haar eerste les die ochtend, toen ze Mieke en Harry echter zag bevroor ze in haar passen en maakte een paar vreemde geluiden. Na een moment vond ze echt haar stem terug en bulderde: "Meneer Potter! Jufvrouw Levo! Wat denken jullie dat jullie aan het doen zijn!" Mieke schoot overeind en werd knalrood terwijl Harry juist bleek werd en met een ruk zijn gewaad dicht trok. "Niets." mompelde hij terwijl hij opstond en zijn blouse dichtknoopte. "Inderdaad! Jullie dachten niets!" schreeuwde Madame Hooch weer en ging verder toen geen van beide iets zei: "Zorg dat jullie uit mijn kleedkamer gaan en als ik jullie ooit weer betrap zitten er consequenties aan!" Mieke en Harry rende de kleedkamer uit en Mieke leunde buiten de deur lachend tegen het muurtje aan. Harry keek een moment naar haar en vroeg toen "Is het nu weer aan tussen ons?" Even aarzelde Mieke maar knikte toen en een moment later kuste Harry haar kort en zei: "Kom op, ik heb honger dus ik wil het ontbijt niet missen." Mieke lachte weer en mompelde: "De liefde van een man gaat door zijn maag." terwijl ze met Harry naar de Grote Zaal begon te lopen.

"Bibi, Bibi, Bibi, Bibi!" riep Mieke terwijl ze bijna naar Bibi toe stuiterde in de Grote Zaal en Bibi moest grinniken om haar gezichtuitdrukking, er was overduidelijk iets gebeurd. Bibi had het hart niet om haar uit te foeteren terwijl ze zo blij was en net Cho onbedoeld van de bank had geduwd omdat ze zich tussen haar en Bibi inwurmde. "Wat is er Mieke?" vroeg Bibi grinnikend en Mieke keek haar glunderend aan terwijl ze een paar keer diep in en uit ademde voordat ze wat kon zeggen.  
"Ik ben zo verliefd!" riep ze uit en Cho viel van schrik bijna weer van de stoel. "En hoe voelt dat?" vroeg Bibi nieuwsgierig, maar Mieke had dat niet door en legde het daarom gewoon uit in plaats van Bibi het ondervragen.  
Bibi luisterde maar half naar Mieke die vrolijk aan het babbelen was. Ze zat in haar gedachten naar haar eigen gevoelens. Nu Mieke weer met Harry had dacht ze plots weer aan haar eigen gevoelens. Want wat was ze nu eigenlijk aan het doen? Was het wel goed om Draco de deur te wijzen? Ze wist dat Draco haar nog leuk vond, maar zij heeft het ontkent. Ze zag Draco zitten aan de Zwadderich tafel, Patty zat flirterig naast hem, vast aan zijn arm. Draco was bleek en zag er ongerust uit. Bibi kreeg plots een steek van medelijden, een onbekende steek die ze voor Draco nog nooit had gevoelt. Wat was er met haar aan de hand? Wat voelde ze nou voor Draco? Waarom voelde ze zich zo aangetrokken tot zijn lichaam…zijn handen. Bibi kreeg bij deze gedachtes tranen in haar ogen en mistte Draco aan haar arm. "Zeg luister je wel?" vroeg Mieke, Bibi uit haar gedachten helpend. Door Bibis lijf ging een schok en ze keek Mieke onbewust aan. "Sorry ik zat er niet bij..maar wat heb je nou precies gedaan?" Mieke zuchtte en keek boos naar haar bord eten. "Hé Mieke kom op nou! Ik bedoelde het niet zo!" zei Bibi geërgerd. Maar Mieke begon boos aan haar boterham terwijl ze Bibi negeerde.  
Bibi was nog aan het eten toen er nog maar een paar leerlingen in de zaal verbleven. Ze schoof haar eten weg en stapte op, terwijl ze naar de uitgang liep. Toen ze onder de grote deuren was gelopen kwam ze in een gang, waar je verschillende kanten uit kon. Ze nam de gang richting de wc's. Met sloffende voeten slofte ze langzaam vooruit. Bibi was echter niet van plan om ook maar naar de wcs te gaan, maar om haar rust te krijgen. Bij een grote pilaar hielt ze stil en zakte ze naar beneden door haar knieën heen. Nog steeds in gedachten gezonken was Bibi stil aan het neuriën. Toen begon ze te soezen, heerlijk met haar ogen dicht, ze had geen besef van tijd meer. Alles was uit haar hoofd gewist, ze wist alleen nog maar dat ze zich veilig voelde…totdat ze heerlijk in haar slaap bevond.  
"Bibi, wordt eens wakker!" hoorde Bibi in haar oren weerklinken. Ze had haar ogen open gedaan en zag een wazige gestalte van een blonde knappe jongen. Even sloot ze haar ogen weer maar twee handen omklemde haar armen, waardoor ze haar ogen weer open moest doen. Bibi zuchtte geërgerd en zag nu duidelijk het silhouet van Draco Malfidus staan. "Wat doe je hier?" vroeg ze met een wazige droge stem. Draco keek met bedenkelijke ogen haar aan. Hij glimlachte even. "De dag is al weer voorbij, de lesuren zijn al weer om. Je bent blijkbaar in slaap gesukkeld, en ik vond je hier" Bibi schudde met haar hoofd en stond op. "o" mompelde ze. Haar voeten wilden gaan lopen maar haar gevoelens wilden in zijn armen. Haar voeten won van haar gevoelens en Bibi wilde weglopen, toen Draco haar arm vastpakte. Bibi draaide zich om en keek in Dracos mooie ogen. "Bibi.." hij keek haar aan. "Het is voor mij lang genoeg geduurd, ik wil je terug. Zeg het me! Of je echt iets voor me voelt. Of anders" zijn gezicht werd duister. "Neem ik met Patty.." Bibis ogen werden groot, nog groter dan ze ooit waren geweest. "Draco…" fluisterde ze. Draco keek haar doordringend aan, hij pakte haar steviger vast. In Bibis ogen verschenen waterige tranen, die langzaam over haar wang gleden. "Draco.." fluisterde ze weer. Nog steviger pakte Draco haar vast, totdat Bibi haar armen om zijn nek sloeg en hevig haar hoofd tegen zijn borstkas aandrukte. "Ik hou van je" zuchtte ze. Draco nam haar mee naar de muur en liet zich er tegen aan leunen. Bibi haar hoofd lag nog steeds op Dracos borstkas. Hij tilde voorzichtig Bibis hoofd op en drukte een inwendige kus op haar lippen. Bibi opende haar mond zodat er een heftig dueleer spel tussenkwam. Dracos handen gleden van haar buik omhoog, waar hij de weg leerde verkennen. Zijn handen gleden ademloos erover en Bibi kreunde zachtjes. De kus hield op toen Bibi voorzichtig Draco van zich af duwde. Zonder ook maar pardon te zeggen liet ze Draco verslagen achter, en moest ze naar haar afdelingshoofd om te zeggen dat ze zich vergeten was ziek te melden.

Draco leek het daar echter niet mee eens te zijn en liep met grote passen achter Bibi aan, alleen om momenten later haar arm te grijpen en haar met een ruk naar zich om te draaien. Bibi was hier niet op verdacht en botste tegen Draco's borstkast aan terwijl ze scherp inademde. Draco zijn geen woord maar hield Bibi's arm stevig vast toen ze zich los probeerde te trekken. In zijn ogen schitterde iets wat Bibi niet thuis kon brengen en Draco trok haar weer tegen zijn borstkast aan. "Wat doe je nou! Ik heb hier geen tijd voor ik moet naar professor Banning!" riep ze geschrokken uit, maar Draco legde een hand over haar mond en trok haar snel de schaduwen in. Een moment lang begreep ze niet waarom, maar toen hoorde ze ineens Mieke's stem. "Ik hoop dat Bibi niet ziek is geworden, zij moet het cheerleaderteam van Ravenklauw beginnen. Waarom moet ik eigenlijk naar de Griffoendor toren? Ik bedoel, ze zullen het niet op prijs stellen wanneer je een Zwadderaar binnen laat." ratelde Mieke en even later hoorde Bibi, Harry iets zeggen alleen kon ze niet verstaan wat hij zei.  
Toen ze voorbij waren haalde Draco zijn hand van Bibi's mond maar bleef haar stijf vasthouden. Haar rug lag tegen zijn borstkast terwijl de hand die eerst op haar mond had gelegen nu langzaam om haar middel gleed om haar nog dichter tegen zich aan te kunnen trekken. "Eerst vertel je me dat je van me houd en dan loop je zonder nog een woord te zeggen bij mij weg. Waarom Bibi." fluisterde Draco in haar oor en zijn hete adem gleed langs haar hals. Bibi sloot huiverend haar ogen en boog haar hoofd iets naar achteren, niet weten of ze hem de waarheid moest zeggen of niet. Uiteindelijk besloot ze dit wel te doen en draaide zich half haar Draco om terwijl ze fluisterde: "Ik ben nog nooit verliefd geweest Draco, en ik weet om eerlijk te zijn niet zo goed wat ik met deze gevoelens aanmoet.  
Ze kon Draco nu niet meer aankijken, maar voelde zijn blik op de bovenkant van haar hoofd branden. "Ik wil dat je elk moment beleefd en doet wat jou goeddunkt." mompelde hij uiteindelijk bijna onhoorbaar en drukte zijn lippen zacht op Bibi haar voorhoofd toen ze verbaasd omhoog keek. Een glimlach gleed langzaam over haar gezicht en lachend zei ze "Alleen als jij dat ook doet." Draco lachte nu ook en Bibi kon zijn stem voelen vibreren in zijn borstkast terwijl hij zei: "Dat was ik wel van plan, dat was ik echt wel van plan."

"Je hoeft echt niet bang te zijn Mieke, er zijn geen Griffoendor in de leerlingenkamer." mompelde Harry terwijl hij het portret opende en Mieke voorging. "Zeker weten?" mompelde Mieke terwijl ze nerveus naar binnen keek.  
Harry glimlachte speels en mompelde dat er echt niemand was. Hij opende deur en het bleek dat hij gelijk had. Zijn ogen stonden speels op Mieke te rusten , terwijl deze de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor bewonderde. "Wat een gezellige sfeer hangt hier..." fluisterde ze bewonderend. Harry grinnikte, en liep naar het raam, om naar buiten te kijken. Mieke had plots een gedachte wat ze nog nooit had gedacht.. Hoe zou Harry er zonder kleding uit zien? Op een gegeven moment had ze drang om zijn t-shirt uit te trekken. Maar toen ze haar handen wilde opheffen trok ze deze bedenkelijk terug. Harry grinnikte, terwijl hij zich om draaide. "Wat jij wilt" met een knipoog maakte hij zijn zin af. Hij draaide zich weer naar het raam. Mieke kon haar drang niet stoppen en begon van achteren zijn knoopjes los te maken. Ze gooide Harry's shirt op de grond en bekeek zijn bovenlichaam, met grote ogen. Mieke schoot een stapje naar voren. Ze gleed met haar handen over zijn schouders naar zijn rug. Vervolgens maakten haar handen beweging naar zijn billen, en bleef daar hangen. Mieke friemelde aan zijn broekrand en begon er aan te trekken, toen de deur openging. Harry wilde net Miekes shirtje naar boven trekken toen er een gefrustreerde kreet uit de deuropening kwam. Een eerste jaars stond er maar en keek ernaar. Niet wetend wat hij er van moest denken. Hij wilde wegrennen maar Harry riep naar hem. "Cailon!" schreeuwde hij. Mieke was bezorgd, omdat Harry ging rennen zonder shirt. Ze riep naar Harry en wierp hem zijn shirt, en hij bedankte haar. Terwijl hij rende deed hij zijn shirt aan.

"Cailon! Blijf staan!" riep Harry terwijl de geschrokken eerstejaars de trap af rende, op de voet gevolgd door Harry. Hun voetstappen weergalmden door de gangen en Mieke hoorde de jongen roepen: "Vijandvriend! Je heult met de vijand!" De laatste woorden weergalmden door haar hoofd, maar vervolgens schudden Mieke verwoed haar hoofd om ze weer kwijt te raken. Afdelingen deden er niets toe, het ging om het karakter en de banden die je kon onderhouden, je eigen gevoelens! Niet meer niet minder! Mieke knikte tegen haarzelf en begon vervolgens de trap af te lopen, ze moest nog met Bibi praten over het Ravenklauw cheerleading team.

"Ik zie je morgen wel." mompelde Bibi terwijl ze de kleur kreeg van de Griffoendor vlag en Draco keek glimlachend op haar neer. "Als ik je niet zie kom ik je persoonlijk halen." fluisterde hij en drukte zacht een kus op Bibi's voorhoofd. Nu keek Bibi glimlachend op en een moment lang keken de twee alleen maar naar elkaar. De magie tussen hun werd echter verbroken door Mieke die ineens luid haar keel schraapte waardoor Bibi een sprong van schrik maakte en Mieke met grote ogen aankeek. "Hoe kom jij hier ineens?" vroeg ze alsof ze niet verwacht had dat iemand gewoon de gang in kon lopen. "Ik ben hierheen gelopen." zei Mieke met opgetrokken wenkbrauw terwijl Draco grinnikend wegliep.  
"Gelopen?" herhaalde Bibi langzaam, maar toen leek ze te beseffen waar ze was en kreeg een kleur. "Oh gelopen!" riep ze uit en Mieke grinnikte terwijl ze zei: "Ik moet nog wat met je bespreken." Bibi knikte en stapte de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw in terwijl Mieke haar druk babbelend volgde. "Ik vind dat jij een cheerleading team op moet zetten voor Ravenklauw zodat we echt een soort competitie krijgen. Ik probeer Griffoendor en Huffelpuff ook zover te krijgen en Biebs je ziet er wel uit als een cheerleader." ratelde ze, maar viel stil toen Bibi ineens bleef staan. "Mieke zie je mij al radslagen en dat soort dingen doen?" vroeg ze ongelovig en voegde daaraan toe "Bovendien zou Zwadderich dan geen enkele wedstrijd meer winnen omdat hun zoeker te afgeleid zou zijn." Mieke fronste alsof ze even na moest denken, maar opende toen haar mond om tegen Bibi in te gaan,…  
Vervolgens sloot ze hem weer, ze had een veel beter truukje bedacht. "Ok.. Als je het echt niet voor me wilt doen, dan doen we het niet.. Jammer, ik had zo gehoopt..Maar natuurlijk, jij wilt het niet dus is het wel ok.." zei Mieke treurig. Ze hoopte dat ze Bibi beet zou hebben. Mieke draaide zich met haar rug naar Bibi, en wilde neerbuigend weglopen. Het effect waar Mieke op had gehoopt, gebeurde. Bibi kreeg medelijden en begon Mieke tegen te houden. "Ach nee, het is al goed, ik doe het" Met een brede grijns keek ze Mieke aan, deze grijnsde immers ook vals. "Ik kan je altijd weer heerlijk te pakken krijgen hé?" Mieke rende weg, uit het zicht van een verwarde maar aan het woedend wordende Bibi.

Harry liep met een verbaasde blik vooruit, hij had geen idee waar hij heen zou gaan. Uiteindelijk bleef hij tegen een pilaar zitten. Diep in gedachten over Mieke zat hij hard op te fluisteren. Hij had geen idee wat hij aan het mompelen was. Op een gegeven moment werd er gegrinnikd, wat Harry uit zijn gedachten hielt. "Potter, wil jij werkelijk meer dan zoenen?" grijnsde een geheimzinnige Draco. Harry keek verschikt op. "Ik dacht dat niemand mijn gedachten kon lezen!" zei hij fel. Draco bleef echter kalm. "Je fluisterde het.." Harry trok zijn wenkbrouwen op. "Sinds Waneer doe jij zo aardig?" vroeg hij. "Sinds jij het vriendje bent van Bibi's beste vriendin. Bibi is mijn vriendin, en ik denk toch een beetje dat ik aardig tegen je moet doen. Tuurlijk ik blijf je een onuitstaanbare kwal vinden, maar hé. Als Mieke een vriendje kiest, kiest ze de beste voor haar, zo is ze, en ik ken het weten, want ze is een Zwadderaar." zei Draco. Met een nalachende stem liep hij weg. Harry zat nog steeds verbaasd maar gevleid tegen de muur.

"Dus we gaan eerst een sliding maken, als we opkomen. Dan gebruiken we magic om ons grote soort dementor 'jassen' geven, waarop op onze voorkant het wapen van zwadderich staat. Dan is er dus hele mooie muziek, en op het allerheetste van het muziek gaan de jassen uit, en komen wij in prachtige chearleader outfits en mooie make-up en alles op. En dan begint de echte heerlijk dans muziek en gaan we chearleaden? En als de wedstrijdbegint zingen we regelmatig tussendoor liedjes?" herhaalde Mary, een meisje uit Zwadderich. Mieke knikte. "Precies! voor deze wedstrijd dan, dus maak jullie allemaal op, ik zorg voor kleding." beval Mieke, terwijl ze nadacht over wat Bibi zou doen.

"We houden het simpel, schuin voor, schuin voor, laag rond buigen, schudden pompons voor en dan een radslag om te eindigen op de grond. Natuurlijk roepen we ondertussen de yell." zei Bibi op heldere toon terwijl ze het langzaam voordeed en keek vervolgens naar de groep verlegen meisjes voor haar. Dit zou zo niet werken, ze waren te stil en te verlegen. Maar Bibi had geen idee hoe ze het zou kunnen veranderen, dit waren beslist geen meisjes die het andere team af zouden leiden.  
"Oke! Groepsoverleg!" riep Bibi plots en plofte neer op de grond terwijl ze meisjes naar haar toe kwamen lopen. Toen ze allemaal zaten keek Bibi geheimzinnig om zich heen en gebaarde dat de meisjes dichterbij moesten komen alsof ze een groot geheim ging vertellen. Nieuwsgierig als Ravenklauwers waren schoof de groep meiden dichterbij en wachtten gespannen tot Bibi zou gaan spreken. Bibi dacht dat ze zelfs collectief hun adem inhielden en een glimlach kroop over haar gezicht.  
"Wat jullie moeten weten is dat niet het zwerkbal team de wedstrijd wint, maar dat wij dit voor hun doen. Wij zijn de mensen die ze motiveren om te winnen en wij behoren het andere team af te leiden, maar als je nu rondkijkt zul je beseffen dat, dat niet gaat lukken." vertelde Bibi op duidelijke toon en zag dat de meisjes zichzelf bekeken. "Wanneer jij daar aan de zijlijn staat wil ik dat je een Glamorana bent. Op dat moment ben je niet alleen mooi, maar ook verleidelijk. Ik wil dat het andere team alleen maar naar jou en de rest kijkt, laat de die goalpalen en ballen vergeten!" ging Bibi verder terwijl ze opstond en een ander meisje overeind trok.  
Het meisje kreeg gelijk de kleur van een tomaat en mentaal sloeg Bibi zichzelf tegen het hoofd. Ze had erg de neiging om uit te vallen tegen het meisjes, maar in plaats daarvan haalde ze een paar keer diep adem en ging achter het meisje staan. "Ik wil dat jullie mij het verschil vertellen." zei Bibi terwijl ze het haar van Jade loshaalde en vervolgens het gewaad strak trok om het vijftien jarige meisje. Even bleef het stil in de ruimte maar toen zei een blond meisje met twee vlechten onzeker "Ze ziet er sexier uit?" Bibi knikte naar het meisje en liet Jade los zodat ze iedereen weer kon zien. "Ravenklauwers worden niet als sexy beschouwd, wij zijn de saaie boekwormen en dat imago hebben wij alleen maar versterkt door ons te verschuilen achter strak opgestoken haar en wijde gewaden. Onze rokken zijn nooit korter dan de knie en we zullen nooit gezien worden terwijl wij op hakken lopen. En op dit moment vraag ik jullie dat te veranderen." vertelde Bibi terwijl ze weer bij de groep op de grond ging zitten.  
"Gooi jullie haar los, draag make-up en wees sexy! Ravenklauw is intelligent, maar op deze manier valt zelfs het publiek van de banken! Vooral omdat jullie een outfit zullen dragen die weinig verhuld, natuurlijk met warmte spreuken zodat jullie niet ziek worden nu de winter eraan komt." grinnikte Bibi en zag dat de meiden haar met open mond aanstaarden. Ze schraapte haar keel en zei ongemakkelijk "Laten we ons rijmpje maar even oefenen,…" Met veel kabaal stonden de meiden op, maar als snel stonden ze op hun plek en begonnen ze het dansje met het rijmpje te doen.

_'Oeh ah, grijp die snaai!  
Oeh ah, dat is fraai!  
Oeh ah, het gaat ons lukken!  
Oeh ah, beukers in stukken!  
Oeh ah, die beker voor ons!  
Oeh ah, geef de anderen de bons!  
Oeh ah, Ravenklauw!  
Oeh ah, win maar gauw!'_

Een moment lang was de ruimte in totale stilte gehuld, maar toen leken alle meiden zich te beseffen dat het helemaal goed was gegaan en sprongen overeind om gillend en springend te roepen dat het gelukt was. Bibi grijnsde breed en glunderde van trots toen ze de meisjes zo uitgelaten zag, maar verstijfde helemaal toen er ineens twee handen over haar ogen werden gelegd. Automatisch kwamen haar handen omhoog en grepen de handen die haar ogen bedekten, maar op dat moment fluisterde een bekende stem in haar oor "Raad eens wie."  
De meiden verstomden gelijk en een glimlach verscheen op Bibi's lippen terwijl ze fluisterde: "Draco." Langzaam trok ze de handen van haar gezicht en draaide zich glimlachend om naar de blonde jongen met het uiterlijk van een engel. "Was je aan het gluren?" vroeg Bibi nog steeds glimlachend en Draco keek langs Bibi heen alsof hij de andere meisjes nu pas zag. "Nee, Ravenklauwers zijn niet interrestant genoeg om naar te gluren, alleen jij." Het laatste werd snel toegevoegd toen Draco besefte dat Bibi ook een Ravenklauwer was. "Laat je klas gaan, dan hebben we even een moment alleen." murmelde Draco in Bibi's oor, maar toen die omkeek om de anderen weg te sturen bleek het dat die al vertrokken waren,...


	10. Herfstbladeren en Vreemde vrienden

10. Herfstbladeren vreemde vrienden?

"Oeh a, just a little bit! Oeh ah, just a little bit more! Oeh ah, just a little bit! I know what your looking for!" zong Bibi op zachte toon en schrok op toen ze Mieke haar stem ineens hoorde. "Onze eerste wedstrijd! Ravenklauw tegen Zwadderich! Zijn jullie klaar voor ons team!" toeterde ze in Bibi haar oor. Grinnikend draaide Bibi zich om en zei: "De vraag is of jullie voor ons klaar zijn." Mieke trok haar wenkbrauw op en wilde wat vragen maar op dat moment opende Bibi haar gewaad en viel haar mond open.  
"Whoo Bibi!" riep ze uit terwijl ze Bibi''s pakje bekeek. Het was in de kleuren van haar afdeling, maar het rokje kwam maar tot halverwege haar bovenbenen en het topje was kort en diep… Onder haar rokje prijkte een paar laarzen die dikke hoge blokhakken hadden en haar haren waren los, maar op zo'n manier dat het sexy was. "Heb je al die verlegen meiden dáárín gekregen?" vroeg ze stomverbaasd en toen Bibi knikte barstte ze in lachen uit. "Durven ze zich daarin te vertonen? Die verlegen meisjes?" vroeg ze ongelovig. Bibi haalde enkel haar schouders op en liep de kamer uit terwijl ze haar gewaad weer aantrok en de kamer uitliep. "Ik zie je bij de wedstrijd Mieke." zei ze nog en Mieke schudde ongelovig haar hoofd. Draco zou die snaai vandaag niet vangen, niet op de manier waarop Bibi vandaag gekleed was. Ze zuchtte diep en liep toen de kamer uit om haar eigen team voor te bereiden.

Mieke sloeg haar ogen ten hemel. "Meiden, dit kan echt neit! Ik heb net de pakjes van de ravenklauwers gezien, en gloof me, daarbei vergeleken lopen wij in de jurken uit het jaar nul! Lean, jij bent goed naaisels... Kom eens hier?"  
De aangesprokene, een meisje van een jaar of 16, kwam naar voren. Ze keek nogal beledigd door Miekes opmerking over hun pakjes. Ze waren best wel flitsend naar haar idee, maar goed, Mieke was de capten...  
"Kijk, ratelde Mieke door, ik heb wat aanpassingen gemaakt... We móéten ravenklauw overtreffen. We kunnen zo'n stelletje boekenwurmen er toch neit beter uit laten zien als wij?'  
Mieke haalde een tekening te voorschijn. "Kijk, het zwakke punt van die dingen waar de Ravenklauwen in gaan lopen is dat ze redelijk simpel zijn. Wat ik in gedachten had was dit ongeveer...  
De andere meisjes keken bewonderend naar het stuk papier dat nu van hand tot hand ging. "Wat denk je Lean, kun je dit maken?" vroeg Mieke, op een of-je-het-nou-denkt-te.kunnen-of-niet-je-zorgt-maar-dat-het-gebeurt-toon. Lean bekeek het ontwerp nauwkeurig en knikte toen. "Moet te doen zijn," grijnsde ze, "Dit is inderdaad beter..."

Nog die middag had Mieke haar nieuwe pakje aan. Lean had er haast achter gezet en het was af. Een groen topje, dat niet meer was als een bekini, zo'n geval met spagettibandjes die je achter je rug vastknoopt. Daarover heen een wijd doorzichtig hempje dat zorgde voor een zilveren glittering en met een zilveren slang die erover gronkelde. Natuurlijk hield het de buik vrij. Het had brede schouderbanden en hing los over haar borsten. Het rokje was van groene stof, die de suggestie gaf dat je er bijna door kon kijken, maar toch net niet. Het kwam tot op de helft van haar bovenbenen. Om haar polsen en enkels zaten een soort van zilveren touwen die, als ze schopte of op een andere manier bewoog meegingen en schitterden. Ze zaten ook in haar haar. Ze zou Bibi wel eens wat laten zien!

Die avond was het Zwadderichteam weer bij elkaar. De meiden droegen allemaal trots hun nieuwe pakjes. Mieke nam hen waarderend op. "Oké!" riep ze, "Laten we aan de gang gaan! Ik heb een jel in elkaar gezet, en zal het geheel eerst een keer voordoen op normale snelheid, waarna ik het nog eens langzaam doe zodat jullie het kunnen herhalen straks."  
Ze ging klaar staan met haar zilveren-met-groene ponpons en begon te dansen en haar yell te verkondigen.

_"Hoor je dat?  
Wals ze plat!  
Niets verslaat een echte Zwad!_

Ravenklauw?  
Ga nou Gauw!  
Wij slaan jullie bont en blauw!

Pennelikkers!  
Boekewrikkers!  
Vliegen niet beter als een stom stel kikkers!

Kom op Zwad!  
Versla die rat!  
Vang die snaai en wals ze plat!"

"Woehoe!" "Oh yeah!" "We gaan er voor!" "Yeah!" Opgewonden kreten klonken door de ruimte toen Mieke haar laatste beweging deed en daarna voldaan de kring meiden rond keek.  
Meteen begonnen ze te oefenen. Mieke vond het er flitsend uit zien. Bij zichzelf grijnsde vrolijk. Als de spelers van Zwadderich geen bal zouden zien, dan zou dat toch zeker door de meiden van hun eigen afdeling komen en niet door die stoffige raafjes!

Slaperig opende Bibi haar ogen en keek recht in een paar grijze ogen. Ze slaakte een kreet en dook naar achteren, alleen om haar hoofd tegen de leuning van de bank te stoten. "Au." mompelde Bibi terwijl ze over haar hoofd wreef en keek vervolgens naar de persoon waarvan ze geschrokken was. "Wat doe jij hier nu weer?" vroeg Bibi terwijl ze langzaam rechtop op de bank ging zitten en naar Draco keek. Draco zat op zijn hurken voor de bank en keek nu glimlachend naar Bibi op terwijl hij zei: "Ik wilde je gewoon zien voor de wedstrijd."  
Nu trok Bibi een wenkbrauw op en vroeg "Je wilde mij gewoon zien, voor de wedstrijd?" Draco knikte nog steeds glimlachend en trok vervolgens Bibi's hoofd een stukje omlaag zodat hij zacht een kus op haar lippen kon drukken. Bibi glimlachte tegen zijn lippen toen ze voelde dat hij iets omhoog kwam. Het volgende moment gleden zijn armen om haar middel en werd ze iets opgetild om op zijn schoot weer neer gezet te worden. Grinnikend trok Bibi zich iets terug en zei grijnzend: "Ik dacht dat je me alleen wilde zien." Draco gaf daar geen antwoord op, maar trok Bibi's hoofd weer dichterbij om haar weer te kussen. Deze keer was het geen kuise kus, maar één die uitdagend was. Bibi's armen gleden door Draco's haar en om zijn hals terwijl Draco zijn armen om haar middel geklemd waren. Hun tongen duelleerden met elkaar en hun ogen waren gesloten.  
Een moment later trok Bibi zich echter terug en keek Draco een moment lang aan voordat ze fluisterde "Ik denk dat je beter kunt gaan." Een moment lang keken ze elkaar alleen maar aan, hun ademhaling ging sneller en hun pupillen waren verwijd. "Waarom?" vroeg Draco uiteindelijk op hese toon terwijl hij naar Bibi's lippen staarde. "Omdat je anders niet aan zal komen op je wedstrijd." fluisterde Bibi uiteindelijk en leunde naar voren om haar lippen op die van Draco te drukken. Die protesteerde niet, hij trok Bibi zelfs dichterbij en murmelde "Ik denk niet dat ik daar problemen mee zou hebben." Bibi grinnikte en kwam vervolgens weer overeind terwijl ze zei: "Ik wel, ik kan Mieke de overwinning van de eerste cheerleading wedstrijd niet cadeau geven." Even leek Draco verbaasd, maar toen kwam hij ook overeind en Bibi fluisterde "Ik zal je versteld doen staan met mijn team…"  
Met die woorden liep ze de slaapzaal in, wetend dat het team van Zwadderich vast het apezuur had gewerkt om hun outfits aan te passen en dat was precies was Bibi's bedoeling was geweest. Het Ravenklauw team mocht nooit bloter zijn dan dat van Zwadderich, uitdagender ja, maar bloter niet. Ze zouden al opvallen omdat Ravenklauwers zich nooit zo kleedden, de Zwadderars wel…

"Welkom iedereen bij de eerste zwerkbal wedstrijd waar we cheerleaders bij aanwezig zullen hebben! Het is vandaag Ravenklauw tegen Zwadderich, de teams staan al klaar op het veld en de kapiteins moeten op dit moment handen schudden!" schetterde Kasper Krauwel door de megafoon. Hij had de taak van Leo Jordaan over genomen toen de jongen van school was gegaan en door de manier waarop hij commentaar gaf wenste Prof Anderling vaak dat Leo weer terug zou komen. "Nog nooit is er zoveel rivaliteit tussen deze twee afdelingen geweest, maar hal-lo, moet je zien hoe de cheerleaders eruit zien! Bij de Zwadderaars lijkt het haast alsof ze niets aanhebben en het laat dan ook weinig over aan de verbeelding! Ondertussen dagen de Ravenklauwers je bijna uit om een blik onder hun rokken te werpen! Ik denk dat dit de spannendste wedstrijd gaat worden die het hele jaar en dan weet ik niet of ik het over de zwerkballers of de cheerleaders heb!"  
Terwijl Kasper rustig verder ratelde wierp Bibi een blik op Draco, maar toen ze in zijn ogen keek wenste ze juist dat ze dat niet gedaan had. Draco liep op dat moment met een verhitte blik in zijn ogen op haar af en aarzelend keek Bibi langs hem heen naar Mieke die haar duimen naar Bibi opstak. "En moeten jullie nu eens een blik op het veld en niet de Zwadderich cheerleaders werpen mensen! Het ziet ernaar uit dat de zoeker van Zwadderich op de kapitein van de Ravenklauw cheerleaders afloopt! Zou hij haar ook een goede wedstrijd willen wensen?" hoorde Bibi, Kasper nog vaag zeggen, maar toen stond Draco vlak voor haar en reikte naar haar hand.  
"Kon je hierom niet in de leerlingenkamer blijven." fluisterde hij terwijl hij bij de bovenkant van Bibi's topje in probeerde te kijken. Bibi grinnikte en legde glimlachend haar hand achter zijn hoofd, om hem vervolgens dichterbij te trekken. "Als je mij die snaai brengt blijf ik misschien bij je vanavond." fluisterde ze suggestief en kuste hem vervolgens op de lippen. Het idee was om het een korte kus te laten zijn, maar Draco was niet van plan zich weg te laten sturen zonder een voorproefje en trok Bibi dichterbij. "Zo hé! Hoeveel van jullie willen op dit moment niet in de schoenen van de Zwadderich zoeker staan?" klonk de stem van Kasper ineens luid door het stadion en Bibi grijnsde breed tegen Draco's lippen. "Ik breng je die snaai, maar moedig de Ravenklauwers niet te hard aan dan word ik misschien nog wel jaloers." zei Draco en kuste Bibi weer voordat hij, als laatste de lucht in ging.

"De Romantiek is helaas weer afgelopen, en onze verliefde Zwaddervriend en ravenklauwvriendinnetje zijn weer gescheiden. De wedstrijd mag beginnen!" gilde Kasper Krauwel door de megafoon. Professor Anderling kon eindelijk weer een beetje rechtop zitten, en niet de hele tijd vol schaamte en frustrerende gevoelens naar de beneden kijken. De wedstrijd begon niet hoe het normaal altijd begint. Ravenklauw begon met hun dansje.  
"BENEN WIJD" Schreeuwde Bibi als een echte kapitein. "BEGIN!" En vrolijke muziek sprong tevoorschijn uit het niets. Bibi spreidde haar benen en begon vervolgens met het dansje, de anderen vielen meteen in.

_'Oeh ah, grijp die snaai!  
Oeh ah, dat is fraai!  
Oeh ah, het gaat ons lukken!  
Oeh ah, beukers in stukken!  
Oeh ah, die beker voor ons!  
Oeh ah, geef de anderen de bons!  
Oeh ah, Ravenklauw!  
Oeh ah, win maar gauw!'_

Er werd luid geklapt, en vooral smachtend gefloten. Draco was bijna van zijn bezem gesprongen en had BIbi willen kussen, maar Mieke had met woedende stappen hem op zijn bezem teruggezet. Het was raar dat ze geen plakbezwering had uitgesproken, ze leek er wel toe in staat. "Dankjewel RAVENKLAUW! We gaan verder met onze sluwe ZWADDERICH" gilde Kasper Krauwel, helemaal opgewonden van het dansje van de Ravenklauwers.  
Zwadderich deed het ook niet slecht. Mieke stond grijnzend voorop, er werd naar haar gefloten. "KOM OP! WE MAKEN IEDEREEN GEK!" en ze begonnen. Eerst een paar simpele passen maar vervolgens - wat net was bijgeleerd- gingen de achtersten beginnen met moeilijke sprongen en passen. Uiteindelijk toen ze tot stilstand kwamen begon het liedje. Met zangerige stemmen werd het opgezongen.

_"Hoor je dat?  
Wals ze plat!  
Niets verslaat een echte Zwad!_

Ravenklauw?  
Ga nou Gauw!  
Wij slaan jullie bont en blauw!

Pennelikkers!  
Boekewrikkers!  
Vliegen niet beter als een stom stel kikkers!

Kom op Zwad!  
Versla die rat!  
Vang die snaai en wals ze plat!"

Weer werd er geklapt, en gefloten. "Dankjewel ZWADDERICH! De wedstrijd gaat beginnen!" En het begon.

Bezems, ballen en tja zwerkbal spelers vlogen door de lucht, nog nooit had Zwadderich zo gedreven geleken om te winnen. Kasper gaf drukker dan ooit commentaar op de westrijd en moest vaak genoeg maken dat hij bij Professor Anderling uit de buurt kwam. Alle afdelingen keken met open mond toe hoe de Zwadderaars genadeloos tegenover de Ravenklauwers waren. Ergens tijdens de wedstrijd moesten ze zelfs Kasper afvoeren omdat deze flauw was gevallen nadat hij was vergeten adem te halen tijdens het commentaar geven, maar zijn broertje Dennis nam het met evenveel enthousiasme over. Terwijl dit gebeurde maakte Bibi een gebaar naar Mieke, wiens mond openviel toen ze het gebaar herkende, maar ze deed niets. In haar ogen twinkelde een lichtje die niet veel goeds voorspelde voor wanneer ze Bibi weer tegen zou komen, ze zou alles willen weten over Bibi's 'ervaring.'

Ondertussen liep Bibi door de, nu lege gangen van Zweinstein, op weg naar haar afdeling om zich om te kunnen kleden. Het pakje dat ze nu aan had was niet iets waar ze graag in gezien wilde worden buiten de wedstrijd om en ze wilde het ook niet aan hebben wanneer ze Draco na de wedstrijd zou zien. Het liet te weinig aan de verbeelding over en ze wilde dat Draco het nodig zou vinden om alles te onderzoeken. Een glimlach gleed over Bibi's gezicht terwijl ze haar kamer instapte en het pakte uittrok. "Zwarte broek, blauwe trui, geen gewaad." mompelde Bibi tegen de kast en een moment later spuwde deze de gevraagde kledingstukken uit.  
Minuten later had ze de kleding aan en rende ze alweer door de gangen, hopend dat ze terug zou zijn voordat dat wedstrijd ten einde was, helaas was ze te laat. Verbaasd staarde Bibi naar de juichende groep mensen, terwijl ze erachter probeerde te komen wie er gewonnen had. Op het moment dat ze op haar tenen ging staan in de hoop het beter te kunnen zien gleden er twee armen om haar middel en werd de snaai in haar broekzak gestopt.  
"Ik heb je de snaai gebracht, wat is mijn beloning?" vroeg Draco op fluistertoon en drukte zacht een kus in Bibi's hals. Glimlachend draaide Bibi zich om en legde haar armen om zijn nek, terwijl Draco haar dichter tegen zich aantrok. Zacht gleed Bibi met haar lippen half geopend over Draco's kaaklijn en uiteindelijk streek ze vluchtig over zijn lippen met haar tong terwijl ze fluisterde: "Niets wat ik wil doen met een publiek erbij." Even werden Draco's ogen groot, maar toen keek hij naar Bibi en kuste haar zonder een enkele waarschuwing. Bijna gelijk drukte Bibi zich dichter tegen Draco aan die haar tegen een koude stenen muur drukte. Verhit gleden Bibi's handen over Draco's lichaam en een kreun ontsnapte aan zijn lippen toen Bibi's handen onder zijn gewaad gleden en over de groeiende bult in zijn broek. "Inderdaad niet iets waar we publiek bij nodig zijn." mompelde Draco hees terwijl hij Bibi optilde en zij haar benen om zijn heupen sloeg. "Jouw kamer." mompelde Bibi en zoog zacht een Draco's oorlel, wat haar een zachte kreun opleverde. "En snel ook." maakte hij de zin op hese toon af en begon met grote passen richting de Zwadderich leerlingenkamer te lopen.  
"Wat je ook doet, zeg niets tegen niemand dan bedenk ik me misschien wel." fluisterde Bibi terwijl haar mond over Draco's kaaklijn gleed. "Als jij niet uitkijkt redden we de leerlingenkamer niet eens." gromde Draco hees en kneep in Bibi's billen waardoor ze met een kreet iets met haar heupen naar voren waardoor ze Draco onbewust nog meer plaagde. Bijna onhoorbaar zei hij het wachtwoord van de leerlingenkamer en snelde naar binnen, de trap op en zijn kamer in. Daar zette hij Bibi op het bed neer, maar even snel als hij haar neerzette stond ze ook alweer naast het bed en keek sensueel glimlachend naar hem op. "Ik ben er nog niet aan toe om seks te hebben, maar er zijn wel een paar andere dingen die ik wel proberen." zei Bibi langzaam en op Draco's gezicht verscheen een lome grijns. "We zien wel wat er gebeurd."  
"Dat zullen we zeker." antwoordde Bibi met een glimlach die op hetzelfde moment een belofte was terwijl ze Draco's hoofd naar benende trok en hem vurig kuste. Bijna gelijk gleden Draco's armen om haar middel en onder haar trui terwijl Bibi hem naar achteren duwde tot hij het bed raakte. "Ik denk dat jij te veel kleding aan hebt." mompelde Bibi terwijl ze zich langzaam terugtrok, maar vervolgens de knoopjes van zijn blouse los begon te maken. Bijna koortsachtig kuste ze elk stukje huid dat vrijkwam, maar toen Bibi bij Draco's broek aankwam greep hij haar handen. "Nu vind ik dat jij te veel aanhebt." mompelde Draco op zachte toon en Bibi keek hem grijnzend aan voordat ze hem op het bed duwde. Verbaasd keek Draco toe hoe Bibi een paar steppen naar achteren deed, maar toen ze langzaam de blauwe trui over haar hoofd trok veranderde de blik van verwarring in bewondering. "Zo beter?" vroeg Bibi geamuseerd terwijl Draco naar haar zwarte bh staarde en vaag mompelde: "Veel beter."  
Nu verscheen er een grijns op Bibi's gezicht terwijl ze tergend langzaam op Draco afliep en vervolgens tussen zijn benen knielde. Langzaam gleden haar handen over zijn benen omhoog, naar de opening van zijn broek en toen ze deze open begon te maken voelde Bibi, Draco verstijven. "Wat doe je?" vroeg hij, maar hield haar echter niet tegen. Zijn handen waren tot vuisten gebald en de lakens die ertussen zitten werden langzaam maar zeker tot een propje geknepen. "Waar lijkt het op?" vroeg Bibi glimlachend terwijl haar hand net onder de rand van zijn boxershort gleed en Draco huiverend zijn ogen sloot. Hij opende zijn mond om iets te zeggen, maar op dat moment vloog de deur open.  
"Meneer Malfidus! Ik wilde je even feliciteren met de geweldige overwinning,…" begon Professor Sneep, maar toen hij Draco en Bibi in het oog kreeg viel hij helemaal stil. "Professor!" riep Bibi uit terwijl ze de kleur van een tomaat kreeg en schoot overeind om haar trui te grijpen. Ook Draco had een kleur gekregen en greep een kussen, die hij zo snel mogelijk in zijn schoot legde terwijl Bibi langs de stomverbaasde Professor heen schoot, de kamer uit.

Het was schemerig in kamer 202, een aparte meisjeskamer van Zwadderich. Het was een grote, luxe en romantische kamer. De kamer was bezet door een meisje met lang blond haar, blauwe ogen, een mooi gelaat: mieke. Ze had hem als eerste gekregen na een wedstrijd van zwerkbal, een paar jaar geleden. Ze was wachter geweest, en had alle ballen tegengehouden. Maar Mieke was op den duur gestopt ermee. Mieke lag er maar een beetje te denken totdat de deur openging.  
"Wie is daar?" vroeg ze zachtjes, op een relaxte maar verbaaste stem.  
"Diegene die er is schat"  
Mieke zuchtte, het was waar ook, Harry Potter. Ze had de wedstrijd gewonnen, maar moest ook Harry Potter ontlopen.  
"Waarom ontloop je me de hele tijd?" vroeg Harry, hij kwam aan haar bed zitten.  
"Ik ontloop je niet!" ging ze er fel tegen in.  
"jawel, Mieke, wat is er met je?"  
"Helemaal niets!"  
"Dat geloof ik niet, er is iets met je."  
"Voor mij een weet voor jou een vraag"  
Harry keek haar aan, met zijn groene ogen bekeek hij haar gelaat. Niets straalde meer van liefde uit, maar hij moest haar terug winnen. Hij boog zijn hoofd naar Mieke en probeerde haar te kussen, maar ze kuste niet terug.  
"Ja dus, er is wel wat." mompelde Harry. Het was een tijdje stil, buiten was de maan helder geworden en scheen vrolijk door het raam. Mieke stond op, nu pas in het maanlicht was haar gelaat zichtbaar. Een kort sexy jurkje wat haar lichaam mooi maakte, en haar haar viel mooi over haar schouders. Mieke liep zachtjes naar haar balkon, en ging ervoor staan. Ze hoorde de deur zachtjes kraken, en achter haar stond een lichaam. Ze wist niet van wie, maar dacht van Harry Potter. Twee handen aaiden haar schouders, zachtjes maserend. Dat was geen Harry Potter. Mieke schrok even en draaide zich direct om.  
Haar mond viel open, haar schouders schokten, haar ogen werden groot en een rilling greep haar rug. Het lichte blond haar, prachtig naar de kanten heen, zijn blauwe ogen, zijn kleding...dat...dat...dat kon niet waar zijn! Thomas...  
"Wat is er, herken je me?" zei zijn stem. Mieke sloot haar ogen, en gaf haar oren de kans zo goed mogelijk de stem tot haar door te dirngne.  
Hij sloeg zijn armen om haar heen, en beproefte haar lippen.  
"O Thomas, waar was je?" vroeg ze smekend, tranen in haar ogen. Thomas liet haar onwillig los en keek haar doordringend aan.  
"Ik moest naar een andere school van mijn vader, maar ik ben weer terug, voor jou. Ik heb je zo gemist mijn Mieke, echt waar! Ik kon niet anders dan van je houden en mijn liefde heeft gewonnen. O Mieke, je hebt vast duizenden jongens gehad en mij vergeten."  
"Thomas, het was al lang geleden dat ik afscheid van je nam, en je liet niets meer van je horen, ik dacht dat je niet meer van me hield. Ik weende altijd zachtjes om je, maar ik kon niet anders dan doorleven. Ik miste je ook zo ontzettend!"  
Er waren geen woorden meer nodig om het gesprek af te sluiten. Hun lippen bevonden elkaar weer zoals deze vroeger elkaar bevonden. Hun armen waren weer aan elkaar gewent, en de schittering in de ogen zouden nooit zo prachtig zijn geweest.  
"Jezus, wat is hier aan de hand!" gilde een stem van een jongen. Thomas liet Mieke los en keek hem aan. "Laat dat snotter eens wezen." zei hij fel. Mieke zuchtte, deze tijd had eens moeten komen. "Rustig Thomas."  
Ze gingen allemaal zitten, en Mieke plofte neer op bed. "Harry, dit is mijn vriend Thomas, hij was anderhalf jaar geleden mijn grote liefde, totdat ik hem kwijt raakte. Eerst hoopte ik nog op terugkeer van hem, maar dat dacht ik snel niet meer. Hij liet niets meer van hem horen. Ik begon met leven - opnieuw - maar in de nachten zoals deze kwamen de avonden van hem en ik weer terug en keerden mijn tranen weer. Ik nam vriendjes om hem proberen te vergeten. Maar ik kon het niet. Nu is hij terug voor me gekomen. Harry, luister, ik vond je lief en leuk, maar lang niet zo leuk als Thomas. Het spijt me echt heel erg!" zei ze zachtjes.  
"Ach vuile slet, gewoon iedereen nemen en zorgen dat je je liefde vergeet..." hij kwam voor Mieke zitten. "Je houd veel meer van mij toch!" Mieke zuchtte weer. "Nee Harry, ga weg." fluisterde ze. Harry stond woedend op, rende naar de deur en smeet hem dicht.  
"Het had er van moeten komen, ik begrijp je en vergeef je." zei Thomas zachtjes. "Heb jij dan geen virendinnen gehad?" vroeg Mieke zachtjes. "Nee, ja wel meisjes die me wilde, maar ik keurde ze af. Ik kreeg je niet uit m'n hoofd. Ik had zo mijn best op leerwerk gevestigt, maar ik wilde je terug. Zweinstein was mijn thuis."

Thomas' warme lichaam lag weer op die van Mieke. Mieke zuchtte van verlangen. Het was weer als vroeger, al die nachten samen in bed tegen elkaar aan. Heerlijke gevoelens en elkaars lippen ondervinden. Eindelijk waren haar wensen uitgekomen, eindelijk! Uiteindelijk vielen ze dicht tegen elkaar aan in slaap.

"Morgen Mieke!" riep biebs vrolijk. "Weet je, ik schaam me rot, er is iets stoms gebeurd" grinnikte ze er achter aan. Mieke bromde. "Jaja, ik zie het weer, je zit bij je gedachten ergens anders. Hoe komt het dat Harry zo'n betraand en verdrietig gezicht heeft. Ik snap nie-" Bibi keek naar een jongen die langsliep, en naast Mieke kwam staan, en haar een kus gaf, en weer weg liep. "Jezus! Is dat Thomas, de Thomas die niets meer van zich had laten horen!" riep Bibi uit. Mieke keek haar aan. "Hij moest naar andere school van zijn ouders, maar is teruggekomen voor mij." zei ze zachtjes. "Oh.." Bibi keek haar vreemd aan.

Aarzelend wierp Bibi een blik op Harry die met zijn handen in zijn haren naar het tafelblad staarde en zuchtte. Moest ze met hem gaan praten, hij zag er zo verloren uit. Na een moment schudde ze echter haar hoofd en herinnerde zich dat ze de snaai nog weer terug moest brengen naar Madame Hooch, ze zou hem vast missen. "Mieke, ik ga even de snaai terugbrengen." zei Bibi tegen haar vriendin terwijl ze langzaam opstond en Mieke knikte afwezig terwijl ze naar de jongen staarde die uit haar dromen leek te komen. Grinnikend keek Bibi een moment lang naar Mieke, maar liep vervolgens de grote zaal uit. Mieke leek het niet eens te merken, haar ogen waren nog steeds op Thomas gericht en ze leek niet te beseffen dat ze nog steeds aan de Ravenklauwtafel zat.

"Ik vroeg me al af waar de snaai gebleven was." zei Madame Hooch terwijl Bibi de kleine gouden bal uit haar zak haalde en deze aan de oudere vrouw gaf. "Het spijt me, ik had beter moeten weten. Ik daagde Draco uit, maar besefte niet dat hij het ook echt zou doen." zei Bibi en een lichte kleur verscheen op haar wangen terwijl Madame Hooch de kleine bal aanpakte. "Het maakt niet uit jufvrouw Clear, we leren allemaal met vallen en opstaan. Alleen valt de één harder en vaker dan de ander." zei ze glimlachend en Bibi grijnsde. "Ga nu maar snel, ik neem aan dat u naar Zweinsveld gaat." zei Madame Hooch en Bibi glimlachte alleen voordat ze weer richting het enorme kasteel liep.  
Ze ging niet naar Zweinsveld, maar ze ging studeren. Op moment als deze was de bibliotheek het stilste en op die manier kon ze Draco's briefje overdenken en hem zelf ontwijken. Ze kon hem, en professor Sneep niet onder ogen komen na wat er gisteren was gebeurd. Bibi grimaste en kreeg een kleur terwijl ze haar ogen sloot om de beelden van de avond ervoor uit haar gedachten te kunnen bannen. Alles op zijn tijd, eerst leren en dan iets bedenken om Draco op afstand te houden, dacht Bibi en knikte tegen haarzelf voordat ze met grote passen naar de bibliotheek liep. Minuten later was ze daar verzonken in een enorm boek en dacht niet langer een Mieke en Harry, ze dacht zelfs niet aan Draco,…


	11. Kergedachten en Vreemde gebeurtenissen

Hoofdstuk 11: Kerstgedachten vreemde gebeurtenissen!

Het eerste zonnestraaltje kwam zachtjes door het raam, het verlichtte Zweinstein. Buiten lag een dik pak sneeuw dat de wereld wit kleurde. Het was 10 uur in de ochtend en de eerste Zweinsteiners begonnen op te staan. Iedereen in zijn of haar kerstoutfit kwamen ze de grote zaal in. Het was niet druk op deze kerstochtend, het was immers vakantie. Al bleven er zeker wel veel leerlingen op school voor het kerstbal. Het was zeker een groot spectakel en vele leerlingen waren zeer in de stemming ervoor. Zo ook Mieke die haar benen over haar bed gooide, en de ochtendzon bekeek. Haar haren wapperden in de wind van de opgengeslagen deuren. Mieke had de gordijnen open gedaan en de grote zon lachte haar vriendelijk toe. De kamer was helemaal verlicht door de zon en haar vriendelijkheid. Mieke trok haar lange zwarte gewaad aan, die ze speciaal voor kerst had bewaart. Het was een erg mooie en lange gewaad, met daaronder een soort van gothische jurk. Zo noemden de dreuzels het immers.  
"Goedemorgen schat, vrolijk kerstfeest" weerklonk het vrolijk. Mieke keek om, en zag dat Thomas voor haar stond.  
"Schat! Ik wist niet dat je er was, maar goed, heb je nog veel kado's gekregen?" vroeg Mieke met een zalige stem van genot.  
"Ja, nog heel erg bedankt voor het lekkers en die boeken! Die wilde ik zo graag hebben, en ook voor die duisterheidsgeval, die vond ik echt meegaa!" riep Thomas blij, en Mieke straalde daardoor.  
"Kom je mee naar beneden voor de kado's?"  
Ze knikte en volgde Thomas naar beneden. Voor de haard stonden een groot aantal pakjes, met Mieke's naam erop. Ze schrok ervan! Zoveel!  
Ze maakte ze direct open, en kreeg van alles. Lekkers, super dingen die ze graag wilde hebben, boeken, kerstdingen en nog heel veel gewaden en kleding van haar ouders. Mieke was in haar hart teleurgesteld, geen kado van Thomas. Maar zijn geheimzinnige grijns beloofde wat.  
Hij pakte iets vanachter zijn rug, en liet het aan mij zien. het was prachtig ingepakt en ze snakte naar adem. Zo snel als ze kon pakte ze het uit en toen ze het voor haar hart snakte ze nog meer naar adem.  
"Thomas...wat...wat prachtig! Die wilde ik zo ontzettend graag hebben!" riep Mieke uit. Voor haar lag het gala/bal jurk dat ze zo graag wilde hebben! Ze vloog Thomas om zijn nek en kuste hem op al zijn wangen duizend keer, en vervolgens op zijn mond.  
"Mieke?'' zei Thomas fluisterend.  
"ja"  
"wil je met me mee naar het kerstbal?" vroeg hij zachtjes.  
Mieke glom en keek hem diep aan.  
"Tuurlijk"

"Mieke, wat doe jij hier nog?" Vroeg Bibi, toen Mieke de bibliotheek binnen kwam stormen.  
"Bibi, ik voel me een slet."  
"Een wat?"  
"Een slet, je hoort me toch! Ik neem eerst met Harry, vervolgens met Viktor, dan met Harry, dan met Ron, dan met Harry en nu komt Thomas weer in mijn leven! Wie zegt me dat er geen duizenden jongens volgen? Ik voel me schuldig Bibi, ik kan toch niet zomaar een slet zijn. Ik hoor mensen praten die denken dat ik teveel gezopen heb en elke nacht een ander in mijn bed heb!"  
Bibi keek geschokt naar Mieke die tranen in haar ogen kreeg. Het was zeker waar dat Mieke veel vriendjes had, maar Bibi wist dat Thomas altijd het einde van haar was.  
"Maar Mieke weet je ook waarom je zoveel vriendjes had?" vroeg ze, in de hoop op antwoord.  
"Ja," Mieke slikte, "en nee.. Ik weet dat veel jongens mijn verlokkende ogen graag beproeven, en dat ik soms misbruik maak van mijn ogen en verleidingen. Ik zocht hoop omdat Thomas weg was, hij was mijn echte liefde en had mij zomaar verlaten! Maar ik kon niets anders vinden en Harry Potter leek me de enige weg. Maar Ron en Viktor waren het niet voor mij! Maar ik krijg niet die nare praatjes uit mijn hoofd. Iedereen denkt maar dat ik ze gewoon misbruikt heb en...en...en.." Mieke begon opeens te huilen, terwijl haar tranen naar beneden drupten. Bibi kon het niet meer langer aan dat haar vriendin leed had en sprong op waarnaar ze Bibi een troostende schouder aanbood. Mieke liet haar tranen langzaam vallen en gaf af en toe haar spijt te verklaren.  
De deur ging open en Thomas liep binnen.  
"Hemeltjelief! Mieke! Wat is er met je, wat is er gebeurt" vroeg hij bezorgt. Zijn ogen stonden rusteloos uit zijn kassen en bekeken met zorg de tranen van zijn vriendin. Bibi zag dat Mieke niet in staat was te kunnen spreken en nam zelf het woord over. "Ze voelde zich een beetje...een slet weet je. Na jou had ze verscheidende jongens en mensen vinden haar een beetje veel slet worden. Maar in feite hield ze altijd van jou."  
Thomas keek met grote zorg naar Mieke, maar deze zat in shock op een stoel. Bibi keek met veelbetekende ogen naar Thomas, om haar een steun te geven.  
"Weet je, Mieke en ik gaan samen gewoon gezellig er tussen uit! Gezellig in het Zweinstein bos rondwandelen en naar Zweinsveld gaan. Gewoon eventjes rust. Wat vind jij Bibi?"  
"Een goed idee!"

Bibi probeerde zich te concentreren op haar werk. Het lukte gewoon niet! Haar gedachten dwaalden keer op keer af naar Mieke die voor het eerst echt gehuild had. Soms waren er tranen, maar zo erg had ze het nog nooit gevoeld. Wat moesten al die mensen over haar gezegt hebben? Bibi herinnerde wel haar stunt met Draco, maar mensen hebben haar nooit een slet genoemd. Wat ging er eigenlijk in Mieke om? Had deze opeens een grote spijt en wist niet meer wat ze moest doen? Gelukkig, en dan ook echt gelukkig had Thomas een groot hart en zou alles voor Mieke doen om haar gelukkig te maken. In de hoop dat Mieke weer een beetje tot verstand kwam en het bij Thomas hield won Bibi haar concentratie terug en begon hevig aan haar boekverslag voor Toverdrank te schrijven.

"Mag ik erbij komen zitten?" vroeg iemand na een tijdje en Bibi maakte een vaag gebaar terwijl ze niet eens opkeek om te zien wie het vroeg. "Alruinsap en stekels van een Pulkerik? Sinds wanneer heeft een Pulkerik stekels?" mompelde Bibi tegen haarzelf en de persoon die tegenover haar was gaan zitten grinnikte zacht. "Was er nergens anders ruimte?" vroeg Bibi geïrriteerd en keek voor het eerst sinds de persoon was gaan zitten fronsend op. Toen ze echter de persoon tegenover haar in het oog kreeg werd ze knalrood en richtte haar blik weer op het tafelblad. Draco deed echter alsof hij het niet zag en zei: "Er was nog genoeg ruimte, maar ik wilde graag bij jou zitten."  
Bibi gaf geen antwoord en bleef naar het tafelblad staren terwijl Draco over de tafel heen leunde en naar het stuk perkament keek. "Toverdranken? Ik wist niet dat je daar moeite mee had." zei hij verbaasd en het volgende moment zat hij naast Bibi en mompelde op zachte toon "Laat me je helpen." Bibi schoof een stukje weg en zei geen woord terwijl Draco haar stuk overlas. "Ik ben je hulp niet nodig." mompelde ze uiteindelijk, maar Draco negeerde haar nu op zijn beurt. Hij boog zich alleen dichter naar Bibi toe en wees op het perkament alsof hij iets aan wilde geven, maar de woorden die uit zijn mond kwamen gingen over iets totaal anders.  
"Je hoeft je niet te schamen Bibi, het was een normaal iets. Hoeveel andere stellen zullen wel niet meer doen dan wij,.. Wij hadden alleen de pech dat Sneep binnenkwam, maar daarom hoef jij je niet te schamen." zei hij op zachte toon, maar Bibi weigerde hem aan te kijken. "Kijk me aan Bibi." zei Draco zacht en legde zijn hand onder Bibi's kin om haar vervolgens naar hem te laten kijken. Een moment lang keken ze alleen naar elkaar, maar op het moment dat Draco zijn mond weer opende klonk het vrolijk: "Hey Biebs!"  
Met een snel gebaar liet Draco zijn hand weer vallen terwijl Bibi haar blik op Mieke richtte. "Hoi Mieke." zei ze vrolijk, maar toen ze weer omkeek naar Draco, bleek hij ineens weg te zijn. Waar was hij nu heen gegaan? Fronsend keek Bibi weer naar Mieke, die nu naast haar neerplofte en op topsnelheid begon te praten. "Ik ben zo blij dat Thomas er weer is, hij heeft me meegevraagd naar het kerstbal. Had ik je dat al verteld? Ik ben er echt zo blij mee! Ik moet alleen nog een mooie jurk vinden. Ga jij ook naar het kerstbal? Als je wel gaat moet je die jurk aandoen die je van mij hebt gekregen voor je verjaardag vorig jaar. Volgens mij heb je die nog helemaal niet gedragen! Ik ga denk ik een mooie flessengroene jurk kopen, past bij mijn afdeling en groen staat mij ook nog eens goed. Ik denk echt dat het kerstbal super gaat worden, vooral omdat Thomas en ik weer samen zijn! Ik heb hem echt zo gemist, maar nu is hij er gewoon weer!  
Ik heb trouwens echt zo'n vreemd gerucht gehoord in de leerlingenkamer. Ik kan me niet voorstellen dat het echt waar is! Ze zeggen dat jij na de zwerkbal wedstrijd met Draco mee was gegaan naar zijn kamer, omdat hij de snaai voor je had gevangen. Hoe dan ook, jullie waren dus halfnaakt en toen kwam Sneep binnen! Maar ik kan me dus totaal niet voorstellen dat jij überhaupt met Draco mee zou gaan naar zijn kamer, halfnaakt zou zijn en je dan ook nog zou laten betrappen door Sneep! Ik bedoel, waarom zou je met Draco in zijn kamer zijn? Het is niet zo bijzonder dat hij je de snaai geeft. Oke, toegegeven Zwadderich wint niet snel een wedstrijd, maar het is allen een balletje met vleugels dat hij je geeft!"  
Mieke ratelde nog verder, maar Bibi hoorde haar al niet meer. Als Mieke een beetje logisch na had gedacht had ze best geweten waarom Bibi met Draco mee was gegaan naar zijn kamer en waarom ze halfnaakt was geweest toen Sneep binnenkwam. Waarom had ze niet beseft dat meer mensen het gezien zouden hebben? Het was zelfs al een gerucht! Ineens voelde Bibi's zich misselijk worden en met één gebaar veegde ze haar huiswerk in haar tas. "Ik spreek je later Mieke." wist Bibi nog net uit te brengen voordat ze de school uitvluchtte en Mieke alleen in de bibliotheek achterliet.

Zuchtend zakte Bibi neer bij het meer en staarde naar het bevroren meer. De sneeuw voelde koud en nat onder haar achterste, maar Bibi weigerde op te staan en staarde niets ziend naar het meer. Ineens viel er echter sneeuw in haar nek en met een gil schoot Bibi overeind terwijl ze op en neer sprong om de sneeuw weer kwijt te raken. Vervolgens draaide ze zich met een ruk om en zag Draco grijnzend naar haar kijken. "Jij! Jij!" riep Bibi uit maar kwam niet uit haar woorden, waardoor Draco nog harder moest lachen en Bibi bukte om een hand vol sneeuw te pakken.  
"Niet doen!" riep Draco nog, maar op dat moment gooide Bibi een sneeuwbal naar hem toe. Die raakte hem midden op zijn borstkast en Bibi klopte lachend haar handen af, voordat ze zag dat Draco de achtervolging in had gezet. "Laat me met rust Draco!" riep Bibi, maar er klonk een lach in haar stem door. Bijna gelijk had Draco haar te pakken en sloeg zijn armen om haar heen. "Waar ging je heen?" vroeg hij op zachte toon en Bibi keek grijnzend naar hem op terwijl ze mompelde: "Weg bij jou, ik wilde niet nog meer sneeuw in mijn nek." Draco grijnsde en wilde iets zeggen maar op dat moment kuste Bibi hem zacht en leek hij te vergeten wat hij zojuist had willen zeggen.  
Bijna gelijk trok ze zich weer terug, maar Draco bleef een moment verbaasd naar haar staren. "Is er iets?" vroeg Bibi terwijl ze een wenkbrauw optrok en vervolgens een hand naar haar gezicht bracht. "Zit er iets in mijn gezicht?" vroeg ze en ging met de hand over haar gezicht terwijl Draco bijna onmerkbaar zijn hoofd schudde. Bibi fronste nog dieper, maar liet toch langzaam haar hand weer zakken. Draco's hoofd kwam langzaam dichterbij en even later raakten hun lippen elkaar zacht.  
Minutenlang kusten ze elkaar alleen, ze voelden geen van beiden de noodzaak om de kus te verdiepen en maakten zich ook niet druk of iemand hun kon zien. Uiteindelijk trok Draco langzaam zijn hoofd weer terug en keek glimlachend toe hoe Bibi's ogen langzaam weer open gingen en ze naar hem keek. "Zou je met mij naar het kerstbal willen?" vroeg Draco op zachte toon en het leek haast alsof Bibi helemaal begon te glunderen. "Alleen als je beloofd je te gedragen als een heer." zei ze plagend en Draco lachte hardop voordat hij zijn lippen weer op die van Bibi drukte.  
Deze keer was het een hele andere kus, deze was hongerig alsof ze elkaar maanden niet hadden gezien en Draco duwde Bibi naar achteren tot ze met haar rug tegen een boom gedrukt stond. Geen van beiden begreep waarom alles nu zo anders leek, maar het kon ze ook weinig schelen. Ze leken helemaal te zijn vergeten waar ze waren en Draco tilde Bibi een stukje op terwijl zij haar benen om zijn middel sloeg. Hun tongen duelleerden met elkaar alsof er een strijd tussen hun gestreden werd, maar toch verstijfden ze beiden toen een stem ineens door hun vernevelde gedachten door klonk.

"Dus de geruchten zijn waar! Dit had ik nu nooit van je verwacht Bibi!" klonk de stem van Mieke en Draco keek verdwaasd op terwijl Bibi langzaam haar benen liet zakken, maar net niet bij de grond kon. "Mieke?" vroeg Bibi, maar voordat ze verder kon gaan was Mieke al losgebarsten terwijl Thomas verbaasd toekeek. "Hoe kun je nu zoiets doen! Op deze manier vernietig jij je totale toekomst! Ik had nooit gedacht van jou dat jij jezelf zo makkelijk aan een jongen zou geven! Ben je totaal gek geworden Bibi! Iedereen kan je hier gewoon zien!" riep Mieke uit en Bibi's blik verdonkerde.  
"Ik denk dat ik zelf heel goed in staat ben om mijn eigen leven te bepalen Mieke. Als ik mijn vríendje wil kussen of iets anders, mag ik zelfs beslissen of ik dat doe. De enigen die daar iets over te zegge hebben zijn hij en ik Mieke. Ik ben oud en wijs genoeg om mijn eigen beslissingen te kunnen nemen, daar ben ik jou hulp niet bij nodig. Ik vertel jou ook niet wat je wel en niet kan doen en wat ik wel en niet van je verwacht had. Ik laat jou je eigen beslissingen nemen en je eigen fouten maken. Geef mij die kans ook." zei Bibi op strakke toon en Mieke haar mond viel open. Ze wilde iets zeggen, maar Bibi onderbrak haar. "Ik word achttien Mieke, ik ben een eigen leven nodig!" Het laatste werd fel uitgesproken en na die woorden trok Bibi, Draco ook weer mee richting het kasteel. Mieke en Thomas bleven verbaasd in de sneeuw staan. Was dat nu echt gebeurd?


End file.
